What If?
by glenncoco4
Summary: Sometimes you find something that you never knew you wanted or needed.
1. Chapter 1: What if?

_What if a certain feisty brunette and a certain shaggy haired surfer meet in college._

* * *

She doesn't even know why she agreed to this. Her roommate convinced her that she should come to this party with her and now said roommate is nowhere to be found. So now she looks like a dork just leaning up against the wall by herself with a cup in her hand, trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

Standing there, lost in thought she suddenly feels a presence beside her. Turning her head, her eyes connect with ones attached to a blonde mop of hair.

He smiles. "Hi."

"Uh…Hi." _Great another guy just trying to get into my pants. _Is all she thinks.

He can tell she's put off by him but he doesn't give up. "So, you enjoying the party?"

"Yeah, it's uh…it's great." She has to push herself against the wall in order to avoid a drunk frat guy from running into her.

He laughs, because she clearly isn't having a good time. "Right. So, why are you really here? You're clearly not having a good time."

She lets out a frustrated sigh. "Well, if you must know, I came with my roommate who's nowhere to be found and I'm obviously not gonna leave her here by herself."

"Your roommate sounds like she has a great friend then." He gives her a smile. He doesn't know what it is, but there's something about this girl. When he saw her from across the room he was just drawn to her. She wasn't trying to get the attention of every guy by clinging on them or playing dumb like most girls at the party were. She was just standing there minding her own business, if anything she was trying to avoid guys as much as possible and something about that was just so refreshing to him.

She smiles back at him and is about to respond when.

"Marty, you comin'?" A slightly faded guy walks up to him, throwing his arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"Nah, I'm gonna stay here and talk to…." He gestures to her to fill in the blank.

"Kensi."

He smiles at his buddy, then turns his attention back to Kensi. "I'm gonna stay here and talk to Kensi."

The guy looks at Kensi, smiles and then turns back to Deeks, giving him a pat on the back. "Alright, man. Catch ya later."

He nods, never taking his eyes off the beautiful brunette. "So, Kensi, do you go to school here?"

"Uh, yeah. Second year. What about you?"

"First year. Law."

"Wow. A lawyer. Don't take this the wrong way but you look like a soccer or surf coach more than a lawyer." She says, as she brings up her hand and ruffles his hair and O_h my god. What did she just do? _The blush creeps up on her face and panic slowly starts setting in.

He's a bit shocked at her actions but can't help but feel strange feeling in the pit of his stomach at the feel of her touch. "Ye-yeah, I get that a lot." She's has him speechless. No other woman, strike that, no other person has ever left him speechless. Ever.

There's a bit of awkwardness that follows and he sees that she's starting to get uncomfortable. He doesn't want her to leave so he does the only thing he can think of.

"Hey, do want to get out of here and go some place more quite?" He's nervous because he doesn't know how she's going to respond and he'd really like to spend more time with her.

She raise her eyebrow like, _Really?._

He then realizes how that sounded. "No, I mean to talk. Just to talk." He raises his hands in defense. "No, ulterior motive. I just want to talk."

She looks at him and sees the genuine honesty reflecting in his eyes. He really doesn't have an ulterior motive and she would really like to talk to him some more. "I would really like that."

He gestures his arm out for her to go first. He knows it's crazy but he doesn't want to let her out of his sight.

As they walk out on to the back porch of the Malibu beach house, he points towards the walk way. "Do you want to take a walk on the beach?"

She smiles. "Yeah, sure."

They slowly make their way down the path leading towards the beach in silence. They both feel a strange connection towards one another. Even though they just met the easiness they have when they talk to one another tells them that this could maybe turn into something real.

Once they hit the beach, they begin to walk along the water's edge. Neither knowing what to say, just staring at the ocean, the moon overhead. Every once and in awhile Kensi will catch him looking at her. "What?"

He gives her a nervous smile. "Nothing. It's just….and don't take this the wrong way, but you're really beautiful."

A blush creeps up on her cheeks, again. Thank god it's dark, because she's pretty sure every time he's looked at her with those gorgeous blues eyes of his she's felt the heat creep up her neck and an unfamiliar feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Thanks? I think." She wonders why he would think that she would take that the wrong way.

"It's just that….before we came down here I told you I had no ulterior motives other than getting to know you more." He stops in his tracks, turning towards her, making her stop. "I truly meant that, Kensi."

She hears the sincerity in his voice and looks into his eyes, here come the heat again. "I know, Marty."

He seems uncertain, so she takes one of his hands in hers and pulls him down to sit with her.

"So, you never told me what your major was." He says breaking the silence.

"Oh, Political Science."

He nods. "Political Science. That's interesting. What do you plan on doing with that?"

Her posture changes, like she's sure of herself. "After I graduate, I'm going to apply to NCIS."

He not at all surprised. From the moment he met her, she's been nothing but an enigma to him.

"Wow. NCIS." He smiles. "Um…what is that exactly?"

She laughs. "Naval Criminal Investigative Service."

"So like CSI?"

She smiles because he seems genuinely interested. "In a way. NCIS deals with crimes mainly involving military personnel in the Navy or Marines."

"Wow. That's really cool." He turns his body so that he's fully facing her. "So why NCIS?"

She doesn't know if she should tell him the real reason, she did just meet the guy. She considers it and just decides to tell him the truth. "My dad….." She take a calming breath.

He can see that she's struggling with something so he grabs her hand, catching her off guard and when their eyes meet he gives her a hand a reassuring squeeze to continue.

"My dad was a Marine. He died in a car wreck when I was fifteen." She take a shaky breath, willing herself to continue. "The investigators said he was drinking and driving but I knew my dad….he would have never gotten behind the wheel of a vehicle if he had been drinking."

"Foul play?" He sees where she's headed with this.

She nods her head, tears glistening in her eyes.

He wipes the tear falling from her eye. "That's why you're joining. To catch you're father's killer." It's not a question but a statement.

She's never told anyone why she's doing what she's doing, but he just draws it out of her. She wants to tell him everything. She never cries in front another person, let alone a guy she just met. When she cries it makes her feel weak and she doesn't like others to see her weak, but he seems to have a strange effect on her. When he wiped away her tears, she felt something in his touch. And instead of running away like most guys do when a girl starts to cry he stayed and listened. It felt like part of him was carrying her loss with him. "Yeah, I need answers."

"I get that."

"So a lawyer, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm aiming to be a Public Defender."

"That's interesting. Not a lot of money in that."

"For me. Just like for you. It's not about the money." He takes a deep breath because now once he tells this amazing girl about his past, she'll probably run. But she was honest with him, so it's only fair that he's honest with her. "When I was young, my public defender was the only adult in my life that I could truly count on."

She squeezes his hand, urging him to continue.

"My father wasn't the greatest person. He was a mean drunk. Anything and everything I did was wrong in his eyes. No matter what it was." Tears start falling from his eyes, so he won't let himself look up at her. "Uh….he would, uh, always have a drink in his hand. My mom would do everything she could to please him but even if she made the slightest mistake he would take it out on her. It wasn't as bad for me until I got older and tried to stop him." He finally gets the courage to look up at her and sees the sadness in her eyes. "One day I finally had enough. He had just giving my mom one of the worst beatings and so I ran to my room, got the gun that my friend Ray gave me."

She raises her eyebrow, wondering why a kid would give him a gun.

He sees it in her eyes. "He gave it to me for protection. He went through the same thing with his father."

She nods, understanding in her eyes.

"So that day I shot him. Afterwards I just stood there frozen until my mom snapped me out of it. The neighbors heard and called the cops. They showed up ten minutes later, he got loaded into the ambulance and I got loaded into a cop car."

"So what happened?"

"After he got out of the hospital, he was sent to prison for 10 years. And my public defender, got me off for self defense."

She places her finger under his chin, lifting his head up so he's looking at her. "That was incredibly brave, Marty. I can't imagine what it was like for you." She wipes away the tears from his eyes. "I mean fearing for your life everyday and from the person that was suppose to make you feel safe."

He gives her a weak smile.

"I may not know what you went through. But I do know that you saved two lives that day."

He gives her a questioning look. "Two."

"Your's and your mom's. Your mom would have probably never left him. And in those types of situations it doesn't usually end well."

He gives her a genuine smile. He's never really thought of it like that before. "Thank you, Kensi. I've never told anyone else that before."

She smiles right back at him. "I haven't either."

"Would you-"

"KENSI!" An unfamiliar voice interrupts him.

They both turn back towards the house where a blonde girl about their age is walking towards them.

"Oh, that's my roommate." She says as she slowly gets up. "I'd better go."

He follows her and stands up. "Oh, okay." He's disappointed, he doesn't want her to leave.

"I'll see you around." She comes closer to him and places a sweet kiss to his cheek and whispers in his ear. "I really enjoyed our talk, Marty. Thank you."

He can't help the blush that creeps up on his face. "Me-me too."

She turns around and starts walking towards her friend.

Okay, he has to see her again. He can't let her go, she's something special and he knows it. "KENS!"

She turns around and sees him running towards her, making her smile. _Thank God! _She thinks to herself.

He runs the short distance and stops in front of her, giving her a nervous smile. "Kens, would you like to go out with me tomorrow afternoon?"

Once again a blush slowly creeps up her neck to her face. "Yeah, I would really like that."

He beams, giving her his million watt smile. "Awesome!"

_Wow, that smile is turning her legs into jelly. _"I'll meet you at the quad?"

He takes a page from her book and leans in, giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Great. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." She gives him one last smile and walks back towards the house.

_Her smile is magic_. _Boy am I in trouble. _He thinks to himself, not being able to wipe the smile off his face. He decides to call it a night, so he can be refreshed for tomorrow. He heads back to his apartment and starts to plan the best first date he's ever had.

That night they both lay in their beds thinking about what tomorrow will bring. They fall asleep, his dreams are filled with a beautiful brunette and hers with a handsome, shaggy blonde.

* * *

They meet at the quad at 10 a.m., both ready to ready to go.

He walks up to her and gives her a hug. "Hey!"

"Hey!" She returns his hug and since when was she a hugger?

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah! Were are we going exactly?"

"Well…..I thought we could have lunch at the pier and then I may have another surprise. If you're up for it."

She smiles. "Malibu Farm? I love that place!"

He smiles, nodding his head.

They walk side by side to the bus that takes them to the Malibu Pier.

* * *

They arrive at their stop. Once off the bus, they walk to the restaurant. They've been mostly quiet since they met up this morning, a little small talk here and there but once they get seated at their table things start to get more comfortable.

"So do you come here a lot?"

"Yeah, at least a couple of times a week. I actually use to work here before I started law school. What about you?"

"Really? That's so cool." She smiles. "I discovered this place with one of my friends our first week freshmen year, I just fell in love with the whole atmosphere of the place. I've never experienced anything like it before. Ever since then, I come at least a couple a times a week. I'm surprised we haven't run into each other before now."

"Hi, guys." The waitress walks up to their table, looking at her tablet, then finally looks up at them. "Kensi? Marty?"

"Wait, how do you.."

"Do you two?"

The both say at the same time.

Marty takes the lead as Kensi is left speechless. "Hey, Callie. I take it you know Kensi."

"Of course! She's one of my best regulars." She smiles at Kensi. "I didn't know you two were friends."

This time Kensi speaks up. "We, uh…..we're actually on our first date." Kensi looks at Marty and then to Callie giving her a sheepish smile.

Callie gives them the biggest smile. Why hadn't she thought of it before. She's known Marty for 4 years and Kensi for the last year and a half, getting to know both of them. They totally make sense together. "Well, what can I get you two?"

The both order and before Callie walks off, she leans down and says something to Marty, making him smile.

"What did she say?" Kensi asks, curiously.

He smiles. "She said, that for as long as she's known the both of us she can't believe she didn't think of getting us together."

A small blush creeps up on her neck, she turns her head quick to look out to the water. _Maybe he won't notice._

He's staring at her. He can't help it. And when she blushes. It makes him giddy. The number of times he's made her blush last night and today makes the unfamiliar feeling in the pit of his stomach grow. "I like that color on you."

She turns to look at him. "What, black?" She pulls at her shirt.

Looking into her mesmerizing eyes. "No, this." He says, bringing one hand up to her flushed face, cupping her jaw, rubbing his thumb back and forth.

_Oh my god! What is he doing? First I let him hug me, now this? _Her blush only gets darker. "Marty?" She says with a shaky voice.

They're broken from their trance when Callie comes back with their food. "Sorry, guys." She says, realizing she's interrupted something.

Marty takes back his hand, immediately missing the feel of her skin. When he pulls his hand away she immediately misses his touch. They give each other a smile, realizing what was about to happen, both hoping to return to it later.

"Thank you, Callie." Kensi says to their waitress, knowing she couldn't help it, she was just doing her job.

Marty nods his head in agreement.

They eat their food in silence until Kensi lifts up her burger for him to try. "You have to try this!"

He's hesitant at first but when he sees that she's being serious, he leans forward and takes a bite. "Oh, damn. That is good."

"Right? Every time I order it it gets better and better." She takes another big bite.

He smiles at her, she's clearly focused on her burger. She's so genuine, not trying to act all dainty by pecking at her food.

When she's finished with the food in her mouth he lifts up his salmon burger, offering her a bite.

She takes it and hums. "Oooh, that's really good. I'm gonna have to order that, the next time we come."

"Next time?"

"I-I mean.."

"I don't think…." He starts to respond but is interrupted by her.

She looks at him with a sad expression. "Ye-yeah, okay." She's so confused, she thought that they were having a good time. And what about the moment they had before their food came.

He can see how she was misinterpreting what he was about to say, but goes to reassure her. "Kensi, I don't think you can't get it next time, because it isn't on their dinner menu." Reaching across, he grabs her hand. "I know this date isn't even over yet, but would you like to have dinner here tomorrow night?"

She has this natural ability of being unsure of her self. Why does she do that? She didn't even let him get his entire sentence out before she started doubting her assumption that they would return here together. But he can see that she's beating herself up and reaches for her hand, drawing her back to the present, asking her out on another date before this one is even over. "I would really love that."

"Really?" He can't believe that she agreed to go on a date with him in the first place, let alone agree to go on a second date before the first one is even over.

His uncertainty reassures her in a way because it shows her that what they have here means just as much to him as it does to her. "Really."

They share a smile and finish their meal and a few minutes later Callie returns. "Alright, guys. Enjoy your night and I'll see you next time. Hopefully together." She says, giving them a wink.

They both blush, but realize she didn't give them a check. "Callie, wait. What about our check?"

"It's on me. I owe you both since I didn't think to set you two up until you were already on your first date." She smiles and then walks off.

They both stand up. "Do you want to take a walk on the pier?"

She surprises him by grabbing his hand, pulling them towards the pier.

He looks down at their hands, smiling, then looks up at her.

She's looking out towards the ocean when she feels him thread their fingers together. Turning her attention back to him, she sees that he's already looking at her, smiling. "This is nice."

He nods in agreement but stops and pulls her towards the side of pier, so they can look over the edge.

They stand there awhile just listening to the waves rolling in. He decides to be brave again by pulling his hand out of hers and placing his arm around her waist, bringing her into his side. He thinks it might have been too soon when he feels her stiffen, but then she relaxes and lays her head on his shoulder, giving a content sigh. They both smile.

After a few minutes he realizes that his surprise still awaits them. "I could stay like this forever, but I have a surprise for you."

She brings her head up and looks at him, smiling. "Well then, by all means, lets go."

He intertwines their fingers and leads them to the stairway that leads to the beach. Once at the beach they reach their destination. A paddle board shop. He really hopes he got this right.

He turns towards her, trying to gage her reaction.

"So paddle boarding?"

He nods his head, weary of her reaction. "How'd I do?"

A smile slowly creeps up onto her face. "Let's just say, you just got yourself a third date."

He gives her that smile that makes her legs turn to jelly.

They get their boards and make their way to the water and enjoy the open ocean. There out for an hour when the clouds start rolling in. "We better start making our way back before we get caught in this storm."

"Okay." She turns to him with a glint in her eye. "Race ya!"

She's a good 60ft in front of him when he realizes that if he doesn't start paddling she'll win. He starts paddling, but before he can catch up to her, she's already back at the beach, waiting on him.

"I thought I was gonna have to come out there and help you paddle back in." She says, giving him a smirk as he gets off his board.

Leaving the board, he runs over to her and throws her over his shoulder. "Oh, you just think you're so funny, Blye."

She's giggling, as he runs them towards the water. _She never giggles. "_Only the funniest."

He's knee deep in the water when he thinks about throwing her in but changes his mind when he remembers they don't have an extra set of clothes. So he gently sets her down, she's now standing in front of him.

She looks up at him smiling, placing her hands on his chest. Their eyes lock and they get lost in each other. Slowly he leans down, bringing his forehead to hers. "I had a really great time today, Kens."

She really thought he was going to kiss her for sure this time, but what he does instead makes her feel like this is even more special to him, if that even makes sense. Most guys would go straight in for the kiss. Hell, most guys would've probably tried something on the beach last night, but if she's learned anything today its that he's not most guys. "I had a really great time today, too, Marty."

"I realize this is our first date and all, but I've never felt like this before. I've never felt this much of a connection to someone before. And I know it sounds cheesy and maybe strange, but in the 16 hours that I've known you, I know that I want to spend as much time as possible with you. I want to know everything about you." He cringes. "Okay, that sounded kinda stalkeresque," He brings up his hand and places it on her cheek, rubbing his thumb back and forth, "but it's true."

She can't believe what he's saying, because she feels the same way. In the short time that she's known him, she's felt this strange connection. "I feel the same way about you." She smiles and rubs slow circles on his lower back where are hands rest.

Suddenly they hear a loud boom. "We better get out of here before we get caught." He says, grabbing her hand making their way back to shore.

They slip on their shoes and make their way towards the stairway, fingers intertwined.

* * *

They make their way from the beach, up the stairs to the sidewalk. As they begin to walk to their bus stop they hear a loud boom again and then the rain starts to fall. Deeks starts to run for shelter but he stops, mesmerized by her.

She's looking up at the sky, taking in a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the storm. He can't believe that just after one date, he thinks he's done. It's crazy he knows that, but the time that they have spent together since meeting last night has been what he's been looking for his whole life. The way she makes him feel it's nothing short of extraordinary. He hopes he makes her feel the same.

He thinks he's done for now but when she turns to him, giving him her biggest smile he can't help but feel wrong about his thoughts a few moments ago, because now he knows without a doubt that he's done for sure. That she is most definitely it for him.

Seeing the way that he's looking at her makes smile grow even wider. What she sees in his eyes is nothing that she's ever seen before and she's pretty sure the look is reflected in her eyes. The way that he makes her feel. Every time she catches him looking at her or when she looks at him, she gets this feeling in the pit of her stomach. That feeling she now knows is _love. _She's knows it's crazy, but it's how she feels. Not that she's going to tell him anytime soon but she knows that she's done for. Walking over to him, grin plastered on her face, she reaches on her tip toes and gives him a soft kiss.

"Wow." Marty is flabbergasted by her assertiveness but soon enough a slow smile creeps up on his face and he pulls her back in for another earth shattering kiss.

Once they pull back again she smiles at him. "That was…just wow." She says, words falling short.

He gives her a look of admiration. "Yeah, I'm definitely already use to this." He says, cupping her jaw and bring his lips to hers once more.

Their kisses start to multiply when they're almost in a full on make out session in the middle of the rain. Soon though, they realize how hard it actually is to make out in a rain storm and pull back from their lip lock, laughing.

He wraps his arm around her shoulders, as she wraps hers around his waist. They walk to their bus stop and wait for their ride. "So, what do you want to do now?"

She looks up at him, staying in his embrace. "First, I think we should get out of these wet clothes. And then we could always do what I like to do when there's a rain storm."

Before she can tell him he speaks up. "Let me guess take out and a movie marathon?"

She nods her head and smiles. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I guess great minds think alike, because that's what I do, too." He leans down an presses a kiss to her forehead.

_I guess great minds do think alike. Just like how they both know that this is the last first date that either of them will have. And how they couldn't be more excited about it._

* * *

A/N: I'll try my best to update at least once a week.


	2. Chapter 2: Strange

_This came out faster than I thought it would._

* * *

He's walking through the quad, reading a deposition from a case he's sitting in on for a class when a familiar hand grabs his and intertwines their fingers.

"Hey, I thought you had philosophy in like 15 minutes?" He places a quick peck to her lips, happy to see the woman whom he is slowly falling for.

Her heart flutters at his actions. This man has done something to her that no one else has been able to do, especially in the short amount of time that she's known him. "Yeah, I just decided to take a detour." She brings her free hand up, hugging his arm as they continue to walk.

In the week since their first date and kiss in the rain, they've been inseparable. Spending as much of their free time together as possible. They weren't going to be able to see each other today because of her late class and the fact that he had to study for court early in the morning. She didn't like that she was gonna have to wait almost two days to see the man that she's slowly falling for, so she pushed some things around and left early to make sure she could meet him before her class.

"I'm glad you did. I really missed you."

She tries to steady herself, being caught by surprise at his declaration. "You…you missed me?"

"Well yeah." He says it as if it's completely ridiculous that she would think otherwise.

"I missed you too."

They continue to walk through campus hand in hand, talking on and off about what their plans are for tonight, her with her class and him cramming for court tomorrow. To any outsider it would look as if the couple had been together for years, not 6 days.

When they finally reach the point where they have to part ways, the dread that fills them is something new to the pair.

"Well, I'd better go, I don't want to be late for class." She says it yet she continues to leave her fingers intertwined with his.

That's when the puppy eyes come out, and the puppy like whine that comes from the blonde lawyer-to-be is quite adorable.

She lets out a soft chuckle at how adorable he looks right at this moment. They've become quite attached and his reaction is quite entertaining. Unable to contain herself, she crashes her lips against his, knowing that they're in a public place doesn't deter her either.

They have to pull back when air becomes scarce, slightly out of breath. "I'll see you tomorrow." The look of want that fills her eyes as they let go of each other's hand only makes him pull her back into his embrace for a hug.

He knows that PDA doesn't really effect either of them, but he'd rather do that when they're alone so he pull her into a hug, knowing that that will make her more comfortable even though he really wants to kiss her again. "I'll see you tomorrow. Pick you up at 6?"

She nods her head as her lips pull up into a smile. "Sounds good." Giving his hand one more squeeze, she starts walking backwards so that she's still locking eyes with her guy and going in the direction of her class. "Bye, Marty."

"Bye, Kens." He watches her leave, once she's out of sight, the giddiness that graces his face is one that hasn't made itself known before. Smiling, he continues on his way to his next destination thinking of a certain brunette who's never left his mind since the moment he met her.

* * *

Their feet barely touch the sand before he remembers something. "Oh, right." He makes his way back to his truck, grabbing the blanket the he placed under the seat.

She smiles as the scruffy haired surfer that is her _boyfriend?_, jogs towards her, blanket in hand and a smile that lights up his face.

"Don't want my girlfriend to get sand in her crevasses." He pauses as he realizes what he just said. "Uhhh….I mean." Not wanting to back track because that's what he think of her as, but he's not really sure if it's what she wants. He looks at the ground, nervously running his hand through his hair.

"Marty." She get's no response from him. "Marty." Finally he looks up at her, his heart nearly jumps out of his chest when he sees the light that's shining in her eyes. "If you would come on, I'd like to watch the sunset with my boyfriend." At the word boyfriend, she can feel the heat rise from her neck to her cheeks.

He grabs her hand and pulls her towards their spot. They release their hands from the other's grasp as he lays out the blanket. Once he's content on the placement, he returns his hand to hers and pulls her down with him. A few days ago this spot is where their infatuation with one another began to grow. Little did either of them know that that would be the beginning of something extremely special.

"You know, most of the things that have happened to me in my life I thought was punishment for what I did all those years ago." He feels the pressure on is hand as she give it a reassuring squeeze. The vulnerability that's in his voice is not something he lets slip, but with her, like everything else, it's different. "But then I realized that all of that felt like punishment because I was living a life without you." His hand cresses her cheek, mesmerized by the beauty of the beautiful brunette sitting in front of him. The way the light of the sunset is hitting her face now brings a glow to her face. _My angel._

She's a bit taken back by his confession. Not because of his words, but the fact that she could see in his eyes that he absolutely, without a doubt, meant the words that he said. The truth and honesty held within his beautiful blue orbs is something she's never seen before. Especially from a man that she's surprisingly grown exceedingly close too in just a weeks time. "From the first time I met you, I felt this pull towards you that I can't explain. The way I feel when I'm with you is something I've never experienced before. I know that all this should seem crazy, I mean we've only known each other for what? 144 Hours." She sees the awestruck look that appears on his face. "Normally I would be running for the hills when I start feeling the way that I'm feeling for you, but…." Shaking her head, she smiles at the epiphany she's currently having. "I find myself running towards you. Towards what we could be and what we already are."

She lays her head on his shoulder after her confession, she feels so safe in his presence. Letting herself be vulnerable with him is bringing her peace more and more every day.

He places a kiss on her head and leans his on top of hers as they stare off into the sunset, waves crashing in the distance and them wrapped in each other's embrace.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you guys like it. If you have anything that you'd like to be a part of their story just let me know and I'll do my best._


	3. Chapter 3: Let's get physical

_A/N: Kensi is a sophomore and Deeks is first year law at Pepperdine. _

_I wasn't really sure how I was going to do it but after much brainstorming I decided to play around with some outside characters. Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

"Marty, we are not going as James Bond and one of his Bond Girls." They've been dating for almost three months now. Nearly joined at the hip. She thought they would've gotten at least a little tired of one another, but that hasn't happened. It's actually quite the opposite with them. The more she's around him the more she wants to be with him.

"Aw, come on, babe. It'll be fun. You can dress all sexily in a tight dress and I can wear a suit." He moves from his position on her couch and lays down next to her, throwing his arms and legs over her, holding her in a death grip.

She laughs at his antics and with great difficulty, turns around in his embrace. Bringing her hand up, she runs her fingers through his hair. "How about I go as Olivia Benson and you can go as an ADA? That way we don't have to blow money on costumes that we'll only wear once." _And I can continue to save for that special gift I have for you. _She silently adds in her head.

"Damn you, Kensi Blye, and your logic."

She tugs on his hair, laughing when he begins to pout.

"Owie. You hurt me."

She smiles at his child like demeanor. "Aw, where did I hurt the big baby?"

With a sparkle in his eye, he points to his lips.

Bringing her lips to his, they both smile into the kiss which becomes very heated in all of 2 seconds. He places his hand on her ass, pulling her in towards him, the other cupping her jaw. "God, you're so beautiful." Returning his lips to hers, he places kisses along her jaw, making his way to her neck. The moans that escape his girlfriend's mouth only encourages him more.

Tilting her neck to give him better access, she lets out another soft moan. This man is going to be the death of her, but what a way to go. "Marty." They already promised each other they wouldn't let it get that far, and she knows that if he continues to do what he's doing, they'll break that promise. "Marty, we need to cool it."

He continues to suck on her sweet spot at the junction of her shoulder and neck. "Don't wanna."

"We promised. Remember?" She doesn't want him to stop, but they promised each other.

_Promise. _That gets him. He stops his ministrations, placing his head on her chest. "Why did we do that again?"

"Because we want to get to know each other better and don't want that," She says, pushing her pelvis into the tent growing in his pants with a smirk but can't hide the fact that her actions only made her need grow. _Smooth move, Kensi. _Taking a deep breath, she schootches back a bit, putting some distance between their bodies. "to be a factor."

He lets out a dramatic sigh, looking back into her eyes. "Fine." Moving a strand of her hair behind her ear, he looks at her with longing.

The next words out of his mouth about knocks the wind out of her.

"But let it be known that I don't like it and that I can't wait to love you like I want to." Placing a kiss to the tip of her nose, he gets up off the couch, immediately missing her warmth and makes his way to the kitchen to start dinner, hoping that he didn't just royally screw up.

She's too stunned to say anything. _He loves me? _

After a few minutes, she finally gets her wits about her and realizes that he's not there. Quickly making her way to her kitchen, she walks up behind him, putting her arms around his waist and places a kiss between his shoulder blades. "I can't wait for that either, Marty."

* * *

She feels two muscular arms wrap around her waist and freezes. The scent that comes along with those arms adds to her rage. She knows that they're not the strong and comforting arms of her boyfriend, and then the words that comes from what she's assuming is a drunk frat guy, sets her rage into action. "Hey, baby."

He's making his way back with their drinks and the sight before him sets a fire throughout his body. Some jackass has his arms wrapped around his girlfriend and the rage he sees set in her eyes follows with a jab to the perv's solar plexus. Hastily he makes his way over, he knows that Kensi can take care of herself but as long as he's with her she won't have to be alone while doing it.

Just as he reaches his girlfriend and the degenerate, he hears the word _bitch_ and reacts before his brain can process his movements.

_BAM! _

She's about to hand this guy's ass to him but before she can, a familiar arm comes into her peripheral vision. The fist that's connected to said arm slams full force into the bastard's jaw, knocking him flat on his ass.

"I don't know who the fuck you are, but you better stay the hell away from my girlfriend. Do you hear me." He's shaking his hand, it's painful but it was worth it if it meant that he got to protect his girl.

Before anything else can be said, Kensi takes the shaggy blonde's arm and drags him out the front door.

They make their way across the street to the park and walk a few minutes until they come to a bench and sit.

He doesn't look up at her, but keeps his gaze on his already bruised hand, trying to massage the pain away. "Before you say anything, I know you can take care of yourself and I know I shouldn't have punched him, but I just heard what he called you and I reacted."

Without saying a word, she gets up off the bench, kneels down in front of him, placing her finger under his chin and brings her lips to his in a soft kiss full of understanding. "Are you okay?"

He's flabbergasted, he for sure thought that she would be furious at his actions. But not for the first time, she surprises him. "Your-your not mad?"

She give him a soft smile. "Marty, I know you know I can handle myself. You saw another man, if that's what you want to call him," that earns a laugh from her shaggy haired boyfriend, "put his hands on me, so you have every right to step in. God knows I would've done the same thing if some hussy did that to you."

He smirks at her use of the word _hussy. _"So who was that guy?"

Letting out an annoyed sigh, not at him but at he creep that put his hands on her. "His name is Jack. I went on one date with him my first semester, I didn't feel like it was going to go anywhere and I told him that. He seemed a little hurt but he kindly walked me to my car, we said goodnight and that was that. Everything was normal until a few days later when I started running into him everywhere, which set off warning bells. He would act like it was just a coincidence, but what 20 year old guy do you know goes shopping at Ulta?" She smiles when he raises his eyebrows, as if saying _we both know what kind. "_It got to the point where I couldn't go anywhere alone."

"Why didn't you call the cops?"

"What could they do, really? A restraining order is just a piece of paper." She said, shrugging her shoulders. "Anyway, whenever I would go somewhere I would always make sure I was with a friend. I would still see him ever so often, but he wouldn't come up to me. Then after awhile I didn't see him at all. Later I found out that he was deployed, relief came and I didn't have to worry about it anymore."

Cupping her cheek, he rubs his thumb back and forth, soothingly across her skin. "You better believe that as long as I'm around you'll never have to worry about it again."

She places her hand over his and leans into his touch as a lone tear falls from her eye. "I know, baby. I know."

_Baby. _His eyes light up at her new nickname for him. "Do you want to go back to the party?"

"Definitely not." She stands up, grabbing his hand and pulls him to the direction of the car.

* * *

They decide to go back to his place to hand out candy to the kids and watch a movie of her choosing. "How about Serendipity?"

He nods his head enthusiastically. "How about, yes!"

She quirks an eyebrow, trying to figure out if her boyfriend is being sarcastic or genuine?

"What?"

Deciding that he was being genuine, she just shakes her head and smiles. Sitting down in the middle of the couch, she pulls the throw off the back as he sits next to her, wrapping his arm around her.

Snuggling into his warmth, she covers them both with the blanket. They're halfway through the movie when she lets out a sigh of contentment and feels sleep start to pull her under. Knowing that she's safely in his arms, she lets herself lose the battle with sleep. _I love you, Marty. _Is the last thought she has.

He can't see her face but knows she's asleep when her face turns into his chest. Kissing her on the head, he picks her up bridal style, carries her to her room and places her in her bed. Pulling the covers over her, he places one more kiss, this time on her lips. "I love you, Kens."

She lets a soft smile grace her face when she knows he's out of the room. "I love you too, Marty."

It's his turn to smile. She must've thought he was far enough to be out of ear shot when she said it, but he wasn't. Taking his spot back on the couch, he turns off the television, lays down and pulls the blanket over him, letting sleep claim him as thoughts of his beautiful brunette fill his head.


	4. Chapter 4: Admittance

_A/N: Looks like I'm gonna be updating more than once a week. _

* * *

It's the first weekend of November and the weather is perfect for a day at the beach. Kensi is laid out on her towel while Marty rides a few waves.

After half an hour he rides his way back to shore, making his way to his beautiful bikini clad girlfriend. Shaking his hair, getting water all over her warm body.

Shivering, she opens her eyes to see her toned boyfriend standing over her, hair dripping wet. "I'm gonna kill you."

He laughs, practically laying down on top of her and rests his head on her chest. "Nah, you wouldn't."

Knowing that he's right, she sighs when his skin touches hers. _Every time._ "Okay, I wouldn't but I can keep my kisses to myself."

Moving positions so that he's hovering over her, his baby blues locking with her chocolate orbs. "You wouldn't do that either."

"Oh, no?" She knows he's right yet again, but she wants to see what she can get out of him.

"Nope." He says popping the p. "You love me too much." _Oh shit! _She wasn't ready to say it to him, why would he think that it would be okay for him to imply that she did.

She sees the panic look cross his features. "You're right." Leaning up, she places a soft, sweet kiss to her shaggy surfer's lips. "I do love you too much to do that."

He's pretty sure that if his heart could explode, it would've done so by now. Hearing her confess her love in her half conscious state is one thing, but hearing it leave her lips just now is a whole other level. "I love you, Kensi Marie Blye."

Placing a brief kiss to her lips, because nobody wants to see a couple make out on the beach, he pulls back and lets out a laugh when her stomach growls. "Looks like I need to feed my woman."

"I love you." She grabs his hand so that he can pull her up.

He shakes his head in disbelief that this woman actually loves him.

They pack up their things, making their way to his truck, hand in hand. "How about some In-N-Out?"

"How about, yes!"

* * *

"What can I get you two?"

"Two Double-Doubles, Animal Style Fries and two milkshakes, one chocolate and one vanilla." He orders for the both, knowing exactly what his girl wants.

They take a seat at a booth, eating their meal, enjoying each other's company.

"So what are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

He's glad she brought it up because he's been meaning to ask her. "Funny you should ask." A hopeful smile graces his face. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place. I can cook dinner, you can be my Sous Chef." Taking her hand, he squeezes. "We could stay in all day, eating, watching movies and trashy tv, maybe cuddle a little." He wiggles his eyebrows.

She knows he actually means cuddling and is just playing around with her. "I couldn't imagine anything better." Squeezing his hand, she lets out a soft joyous laugh. "Actually, I would add one more thing to make it even better." Her eyes growing dark. "But we promised."

"Baby, you better stop it right now."

She licks her lips, want filling her eyes. "Whatever do you mean?"

His eyes grow wide at her actions. _Evil temptress. _"Kens, seriously. I'm not gonna be able to get up."

She leans down under the table as if she's going to pick something up. Smirk on her face, she sits upright again. "Seems like you're half way there already."

"Kens." The strain in his voice is enough to make her stop.

Holding her hands up in surrender, she backs off. "Okay. Okay."

They quietly sit there until he's ready to go. He gets up, takes her hand, leaving the rest of the night to do whatever they want.

* * *

It's feast day. They're successfully making dinner together. Bits and piece of food being thrown at one another in the process. Kisses being exchanged. All of it feeling natural to both of them.

She's chopping carrots while he's prepping the small turkey. Exchanging smiles every few minutes because they just can't get enough of each other.

When she feels his arms wrap around her, flashes of their future play in her head. _Their first Thanksgiving living in their new apartment. First as an engaged couple. First in their new house as a married couple, but this time his arms are around her protruding belly. _That one gets her. Then there's the last one_. A little blonde boy, mashing the potatoes with his equally blonde haired dad and the little brunette girl laughing at her mom when she puts a dab of cookie dough on her nose. "_Wow." She whispers.

"What?" He hugs her tighter, hoping to coax her into telling him.

She shakes her head. "Nothing. Just some scenes flashing through my head."

Leaning his head against hers, he places a kiss to the top of her head. "Oh you mean like our first Thanksgiving in our first apartment, then our first as an engaged couple. First in our new house as a married couple with you all pregnant and glowing. Then there's my absolute favorite one where our son and I are cooking up a storm while you and our daughter are play with the food."

She turns around, amazement written all over her face. "You-you see all that too?"

He leans down, pressing his forehead to hers. "Kens, every thought I have of the future has you in it."

Placing her lips to his for a passionate kiss, she puts everything she has into it. Pouring her love for him into this one kiss. "I love you, Marty."

"I love you."

* * *

They're wrapped up in each other on the couch, bellies full of delicious food.

It's the perfect time to bring it up. Doubt filled her throughout the day, worried about his reaction. She knows he loves her but the doubt she grown accustom to throughout her pre-Marty Deeks faze in life rears its ugly head. "I know it's Thanksgiving, but I got you something." Pulling an object out of her pocket, she hands him the picture of a snow cover cabin in the woods. "Since we're all each other has, I figured we could spend our first Christmas together in the snow."

He's stunned actually, the fact that this woman wanted to spend Thanksgiving with him has him in awe already, but the fact that she wants to spend another special, if not the most special holiday with him, leaves him in a state of shock. He was prepared to ask her if she wanted to go away with him, but knew that if she declined he could easily back track. _Great minds alike. _

She takes his silence as a no, deflating her hopefulness. "I get it. It's too soon." She goes to grab the picture out of his hand. "It was a stupid idea."

Grabbing her wrist, he puts his finger under her chin, lifting her head up, he brings his lips to hers for a soft loving kiss. "I was gonna ask you to go away with me too."

The hopefulness returns to her eyes. "You were?"

He pulls her into a tight hug. "Yeah, a buddy of mine has a cabin in Mammoth. I found out that he wasn't going to be using for break a few months back so I asked and he said we could use it. I was planning on asking you, but you kinda beat me to the punch." He explains, placing a kiss to her temple.

Hugging him with all her might, she lets out a sigh of relief. "So what do we do?"

"How about you cancel the reservation that way you can save your money to buy me presents and we can go to Mammoth."

She laughs into his chest. "Your logic astounds me."

The vibration from her laugh radiates throughout his body and the sound the sweet sweet sound melts his heart. "Hey, I may play the fool at times but I'm more than a pretty blonde boy with an ass that won't quit."

Shaking her head at her dork of a boyfriend, she turns her attention back to the television. A smile graces her face knowing that today is just a glimpse into what is yet to come. Thanksgiving indeed.


	5. Chapter 5: Snow Days

_A/N: Just a fair warning, this is an M rated chapter. I promise it will be the only one in this story but I had a vision and didn't want to ignore it._

* * *

She grins when he pulls up in his truck. Hurrying down the steps from her apartment, suitcase in tow, she makes haste towards her shaggy haired surfer.

"You ready, baby?" Double barrel grin plastered to his face when he sees how excited she is just by her body language.

Meeting him halfway to the truck, she reaches up, bringing her lips to his. "Definitely."

"How was your last final?" He asks over the bed of the truck, making his way back to the driver side as she puts her stuff in the back.

"There was a few questions I got stumped on but other than that, great. How did your presentation go?"

"It got a few laughs, which I don't think the professor liked but B+ isn't too bad."

"Nice." She grabs his hand that's resting on the console, intertwining their fingers as they pull out of the parking lot and make their way to what is already the best Christmas that either of them has ever had.

* * *

They've just settled into the beautiful cabin, fresh layer of snow can be seen outside the window filled wall. "So what do you wanna do first?"

She feels his arms wrap around her as he steps up behind her, his chin resting on her shoulder, looking at the snowy mountain scene before them. "Eat."

"Of course. Why did I even ask?" He rubs her belly, as if he's notifying it that it wasn't forgotten.

Turning around, she shrugs her shoulders. "Beats the hell out of me."

Shaking his head, he lets out a huffing laugh as he walks to the kitchen to find them something to munch on. _God I love her. _

* * *

She tackles him to the ground, straddling his waist, playfully shoving snow in his face. "Surrender or eat it."

He stops fighting and smirks at her words.

Bitting her lip when she realizes what she just said, then imagining her words come to life, she leans down and presses her lips to his. It starts to get heated and they know exactly were things are headed.

"We-we should probably go inside." They're both out of breath when they pull apart.

She places another kiss on his lips and gets up.

He takes her offered hand, but before she can start to walk towards their cabin, he brings her in for another kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. She reciprocates by wrapping her arms around his neck, clearly not wanting to let go from the short distance to the warmth of their cabin. Bringing her leg up to his waist, she gets the message and jumps up, wrapping him up in her legs.

She starts placing soft kisses along his jaw and neck as he navigates them through the snow, up the stairs to the back door, but is faced with a bit of trouble when he can't reach the key in his jacket pocket.

She doesn't let it deter her though and continues, running her fingers through his hair.

"Kensi, baby, I need to get the key."

"Where is it?"

"Left inside pocket."

Leaning back a bit, she looks at him with longing in her eyes as she slowly unzips his jacket, runs her nails across his chest all the while grinning like a cheshire cat.

"What? I'm looking for the key." She says, bringing her lips back to his.

Finally after much exploration of her boyfriend's chest, she hands him the key.

Once they get through the sliding glass door, he sets her down, closes the door and locks it. He turns around, taking in the beauty of who he knows without a doubt is the love of his life. Seeing the want and desire reflected in her eyes, he hastily make his way back over to her, slamming his lip into hers, pressing her body against the wall.

She finishes where she left off by unzipping the rest of his coat, slipping it off his broad shoulders. He does the same with hers, his hands then find the button of her pants and work them down her legs. Ridding himself of his own pants, they're soon left in only their long johns.

He brings his hands to her waist, pulling at the hem of her shirt, slowly pulling it up and over her head. Once she's rid of the offending object, he places his lips to the swell of her breast, earning a soft moan from his lady. When he's satisfied, he makes his way to the other, giving it much needed attention.

Threading her fingers through his hair, she then moves her hands to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up but is brought to a stop when he won't move away from her chest. She tugs a little more until he gets the message.

Now that he's pulled away from her, he gently pulls her bottoms down, slowly placing kisses on her leg on his way back up to her panties, then pulls them down her beautiful olive tone legs, repeating his same actions when he works his way back up to the spot just above her clit.

He stands back up, her bra being removed since then. Taking in the beauty of his gloriously naked girlfriend, every part of her forever ingrained in his memory now. "God, I love you." His lips makes their way to her nipple, while he massages her other breast with his hand.

Leaning her head against the wall behind her, she can feel the urge inside her grow with every kiss and suck of this man, her man. "I love you." This may be their first time together but somehow it feels like they've done this forever.

His pants are removed and he brings her leg up to his waist. When the message is received, she jumps up, wrapping her legs around his waist just as before. The skin on skin contact just about sends them over the edge. They've been waiting so long that they're not even surprised. But what does surprise them both is as he walks them towards the bedroom, Kensi reaches her peak, shaking as she lets out a breathy moan. "Oh, god, Marty."

Once he reaches the bed, he sets her down and look her in the eyes. "Did you just?"

She nods in her post orgasmic state.

"Have you ever before?"

Pulling him on top of her, she lets out another moan when his member presses against her center. "No." She says, whining full of want.

Their passion filled kisses begin to grow when she flips them, taking her place on top. She brings her hand down, finding her intended target.

Letting out a moan when she starts pumping his cock, up and down, almost blowing his load when she encases his hard on within her folds. Moving back and forth, she places kisses to his chest. "Kens." He can't hold it much longer. "Baby, I need to be inside you." He then flips them, pulling back to look at her beautiful face, getting lost in her eyes. "You're so beautiful."

"So are you."

They're almost in position when. "Condom."

"I'm on the pill." Hoping that he understands what she's saying.

He's at a loss for words. _God this woman_. "Really? Are you sure?"

She didn't feel it before, but the tear that runs down her cheek says it all. "I trust you."

Placing a kiss to her cheek where the tear left it's mark, he presses the tip of his cock to her clit, then slowly moves it back and forth throughout her sopping wet pussy, coating his shaft and slowly easies into her.

The simultaneous moans of "Oh, my god." come out when he's fully sheathed in her heat.

* * *

He falls back on the the bed, panting. "Holy crap. That was…."

"I know." She curls up into him, placing a kiss to his chest.

"Do you think it was because of the waiting, paired with the sexual tension or that we're just that good together?"

"Only one way to find out." She grins as she straddles his hips, ready for round 2.

* * *

"I retract my earlier question because it is most definitely because we are that good together." He's panting once again, out of breath from round _2? 3?_ Aw, who really cares. They're gonna lose count anyway. "Did I say holy crap, because HOLY CRAP, Kens. That was-"

He's cut off when she presses her lips to his, nipping at his bottom lip. Moving her lips away from his, she begins peppering kisses to his jaw, making her way down to his neck, sucking at the spot which she now knows is his most sensitive. "Perfect."

"Perfect." He lets out a sigh of contentment as his girlfriend continues her ministrations. "I love you with all my heart."

Still straddling him, trailing her lips from his jaw, across his chest when she hears those words, she stops. Sitting up, taking him into full view, she sees the love and the passion in his eyes. No one has ever looked at her this way before and she's sure that he's the only one that ever will. Taking his hand, she places it on her bare chest, right above her heart. "This is yours. I am yours now and forever."

"Then we're in agreement. You're mine and I'm yours." His mouth pulling up into a goofy grin. "Case closed, bring in the dancing lobsters."

She smiles down at her goof of a boyfriend. "I can't believe you watched that."

"What? It's funny."

"You're a dork."

"I'm your dork."

"Yes. Yes you are."

* * *

"Kens." He places a kiss to her bare shoulder blade. "Kensi." Another kiss. "Baby."

"Mmmm" She's awoken by the murmurs of her love's voice. Lazily smiling into her pillow with each kiss he presses to her skin.

"I'm cold. Warm me up."

"Need sleep."

"Need warmth." He gets up on his knees, throwing the covers back, now exposing the both of them to the cool winter air running throughout the cabin.

"Dammit, Marty."

Getting out of bed, he grabs her ankles, pulling her to the edge.

The lazy smile that graced her face a few minutes ago turns into a full out giggle as he drags her across the mattress to the end of the bed.

Not putting up much of a fight, she's still giggling as he picks her up, throws her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. Playfully smacking her bare ass, he carries her off to the bathroom.

* * *

The next few days are filled with snow, deep talks by the fire place and them expressing how much they love each other over and over again.

Her eyes slowly flutter open, the soft snores of her boyfriend fill her ears. Their naked bodies curled into one another and she can't help the smile that graces her face. The snow falling out side, fire crackling in the corner of their bedroom and her wrapped up in the arms of the love of her life. _Whoa! Love of my life. _Her smile grows even wider when she thinks about how much her life has changed in the past four months and all because of this man sleeping next to her. She's never felt anything like this in her life and she knows with all her heart that as long as they're together this feeling will never go away.

She places a kiss to his bare chest, tilting her head up, she brings her lips to the underside of his jaw. When she lightly drags her fingers nails across his scruffy jaw, arousing him awake, she's met with two ocean blue eyes that she could drownd in. "Merry Christmas, babe."

A lazy smile graces his face as the sight of his love fills his eyes. "Merry Christmas, baby." Titling his head, he brings his lips to hers in a loving kiss. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Not possible."

They spend the early morning of their first Christmas together expressing to each other the passion and love they share. Each time getting better and better.

It's noon when they finally make it out of bed for lunch and exchanging presents. They decide today is a day to spend inside, cuddling on the couch, watching classic Christmas movies and sharing stories.

As night falls, they let sleep take them under, curled into each other on the couch, roaring fire and a light snow fall, falling just outside the window.

Best. Christmas. Ever.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for the love guys! I'll try to update as soon as possible. _


	6. Chapter 6: Life Unexpected

They had a great Christmas in Mammoth and sadly had to leave after a few days in their cozy bubble. Lucky they were even both able to get off the five days that they did. The young couple knew it was worth it though, because it was the best Christmas that either of them ever had. With them finally committing to one another in the way they've wanted to since early on, their vacation was nothing short of extraordinary, and there being a lack of personal boundaries made it that even more extraordinary.

Tonight they have plans to stay in. He's just gotten off and had received a text from his girlfriend that she had gotten to his apartment a few hours ago. They could've gone out tonight, there were no shortages of invites, but they both wanted to ring in the New Year together and alone. What better way to do that than with pizza, beer and a movie marathon.

* * *

He walks up to his front door and is met with the unmistakable tunes coming from inside his apartment. As he walks through the front door and quietly into the kitchen, stopping in the door way. The sight before him, sets the butterflies in his stomach fluttering.

She's dancing in her tiny boy shorts and one of his old t-shirts, using a wooden spoon as her microphone. Clearly not realizing that she's being watched, she continues to quite literally 'shake what her mama gave her'.

As the next song comes on, he smirks knowing that it's going to be to hard to resist when she sings the lyrics.

_I keep on fallin_

_In and out of love_

_With you_

"Well I sure hope not." Send her a smirk, he leans against the door frame, startling his girlfriend.

She puts her hand to her chest, trying to calm down her racing heart. "Dammit, Marty. You scared the hell out of me."

Striding over to her, he places his hands on her hips. "Sorry. But you didn't answer me."

"Definitely falling, but not out." Bringing her lips to his, she smiles when they touch. "There's no falling out when you're in as deep as I am."

The sparkle in her eyes mixed with the words that just came out of her mouth, just about sends him over the edge. It take all his strength not to throw her over his shoulder and take her to his bedroom and show her how just as deep he's in. But then he's hit with the realization that he doesn't have restrain himself anymore. This new found part of their relationship is all so new to him, he has to sometimes remind himself that he doesn't have to.

She sees the darkening of his blue orbs and squeals as he picks her up, throwing her over his shoulder. Slapping his ass, she giggles as he guides them the short distance from the kitchen to the bedroom.

He throws her on the bed, and sees the darkness in his eyes mirrored in hers. "I love you."

"Then show me." She pulls him down by his shirt, molding their mouths together, tongues dueling as they rid each other's clothes from their bodies.

* * *

He lays down next to her, panting. "Holy crap."

Situating herself, she lays her head on his chest, draping her arm around his naked waist. "Are you gonna say that every time?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Smiling, he tugs her in closer, placing a kiss on her head. "I mean who needs fireworks when you have that."

She playfully swats his shoulder. Leaning up, she places a kiss to his stubbled jaw. "I'm pretty spectacular, I know."

It's his turn to laugh. He pulls back, meeting her eyes. "Well someone's sure of themselves."

Shrugging her shoulders as if to say, _yeah so. _

Suddenly changing the subject when a pain shoots through his stomach. "I don't know about you, but I'm famished."

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot." She gets up, pulling his arm, dragging him to the kitchen with her.

"I know we said we'd order out, but I thought it would be more fun if we made our own." She says, pointing out the ingredients for pizza that's sitting on his counter. "I already made the dough, because you know, it has to proof. But we can do the rest together."

He grins, wiggling his eyebrows. "Naked pizza?"

"Naked pizza."

"Best. Day. Ever." Placing a kiss to her lips after each word.

* * *

They made their pizza. It took longer than expected what with Kensi deciding that she need to eat the toppings more than she needed to put them on the bed of sauce.

With the pizza in the oven, they decide to use their free time doing other sensual activities.

* * *

After another round of touches, caresses, kisses and many many other things, they lay in bed stated once again. While they wait for their dinner to finish cooking, they stay in each others strong embrace just relishing in their shared content state.

Tracing lines on his bare chest with her finger, she smiles. "What's your biggest fear?"

"You."

She quickly raises her head from where it lays and stares at him, confusion written all over her face. "Me?"

He sits up, all his attention focused on her. There's a sadness in his eyes, he's sure that she can see. "I'm scared that one day you'll look in the mirror and see yourself as I see you. You will realize just how amazing you are and that you deserve better than me….I'm terrified you'll leave."

At a bit of a loss for words, she sits there, staring at him. "I-"

Just before she's able to respond, the timer on the oven goes off, telling them that the pizza's ready. She mentally berates herself when she sees the deflated look on his face as he gets out of bed.

He's standing at the oven when she gets to the kitchen. She can tell just by his stance that his body is full of tension.

Making her way over to him, she wraps her arms around his waist, placing a kiss between his shoulder blades. "I do deserve the best and that's exactly what I have. The best." She places another kiss to his back before he turns around in her arms. "I love you, Marty. And I will spend the rest of my life proving to you that I'll never leave." Placing her hand on his cheek, she gently runs her thumb back and forth. "Why would I when everything I've ever wanted and needed is right here? In my arms."

He's surprised when a tear runs down his cheek. Cupping her face, he brings his lips to hers in a kiss, pouring all of his feelings into it. She'll never know how much the words she just said to him means. "I love you, Kensi Marie Blye. So much."

Giving him a playful smirk, she sends him a wink. "Now that we've settled that I love you and you love me, can we eat? I really want to get back to what we were a few minutes ago."

"You're insatiable."

"Well I intend to end the year with a bang and start it the same way. And we only have 20 minutes, so get your rear in gear and get to eating."

"You're the boss."

Turning her head to look at him as she reaches for plates in the cabinet. "That's right, and if you always live by those words, the rest of your life will be smooth sailing from here on out."

Little did they know that life had other plans.

* * *

It had been almost a week. Almost a week of getting the cold shoulder from his girlfriend. He had no earthly idea what he had done wrong. No idea what was going on inside her head. He tried like hell to get her to open up. Calling her constantly, going to her apartment every day after class, he tried to talk to her, but just like the last 4 days, her roommate/best friend Mandy told him that she wasn't there. He knew good and well that she was and it hurt like hell that she was pushing him away.

"Just tell her I love her and I'm sorry for whatever I did wrong." Dejected, he walks away when Mandy gives him a nod, telling him that she'll give her the message.

* * *

As the door closes, Mandy turns to her friend who's standing behind the door. "Kens, you need to tell him."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can." Grabbing her shoulders, she tries shaking sense into the brunette.

Tears begin to flood her eyes at the thought of what will happen if she tells him. "He'll just run."

Shaking her head at her friends obliviousness. "You didn't see the tears in his eyes, Kens. That man loves you so much and he's torturing himself over this." She grabs her hands, giving them a reassuring squeeze. "Let him be there for you."

* * *

_A/N: Next chapter should be up shortly. _


	7. Chapter 7: Talk to me

_A/N: Shoutout to mashmaiden on Tumblr for being my sounding board. You da best!_

* * *

Lightly tapping on her front door, he rocks on his feet back and forth, feeling a bit nervous. He goes to knock again, but when his fist is just about to hit the door, it's slowly pulled open. The site before him, taking his breath away.

Her face is red, tears pooling in her eyes as more run down her cheeks.

He quickly hurries towards her, cupping her cheek, wiping the tears away. "Kens, baby, what's wrong?" The sad and somewhat sorrowful look that graces her face making his nervous state earlier long forgotten.

She shakes her head, not sure how to get the words out. Mandy had finally convinced her that she needed to tell her boyfriend, but she never really thought about what she was gonna say.

Bringing his other hand up, he holds her face in place so that she'll look at him. "Look at me." He finally gets her attention and she slowly raises her eyes, locking with his. "What's wrong?"

The look that fills his eyes can only be described as worry. "I'm sorry, Marty."

"What are you talking about?"

She knows she needs to tell him. Taking a deep breath, her voice cracks as she tells him what's for sure gonna make him run. "I-I'm pregnant."

His eyes widen at the news, a million thoughts running through his head. "Are-are you sure?"

Slightly nodding her head. "Pretty sure. I'm three weeks late and that's unusual for me."

"Have you taken a test?"

"Yeah, I just haven't had the nerve to look."

Taking her hand, he guides her to the bathroom where the test is laying out on the vanity. They both walk over and look, their eyes being met with a positive sign.

"So a baby."

"A baby." A flood of tears start pouring out of her eyes, when her suspicions are confirmed. "I-I'm so sorry." She begins to shake, gasping for breath.

He grabs her by the waist, pulling her against him, pressing his lips to hers. "I love you, Kens Marie Blye."

Slightly out of breath from crying and their kiss, she's a bit shocked by his reaction. "You-you aren't mad?"

"Mad? Kensi, how could I possibly be mad? Surprised, sure. Shocked, perhaps. Over the moon completely and totally excited? You bet your beautiful ass, sweetheart." He shakes his head at all the emotions running through his mind.

The surprised yet joyfulness that fills his eyes tells her that his words are truly genuine. "But what about school?"

"Hey." He places his finger under her chin, tilting her head up to look into her eyes, wanting her to see the sincerity held in his. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do. More than anyone."

Letting out a sigh of contentment at her words, his heart swells even more when he sees the truth and honesty behind her words reflected in her eyes. "Then trust me when I say that we can do this. You and me. Together. It may be hard some days. We may want to rip each others hair out. You will most definitely want to hit me a few times when I'm being an idiot. But I'm your idiot." He places a kiss to her forehead. "And I will do anything and everything for you and this baby. Our baby."

* * *

She'd just gotten out of her Psych class when she gets an overwhelming sense of gratefulness as she looks at the table in the corner and sees that full mop of blonde hair. She was so afraid that she had pushed him away. And yet he's surprisingly drawn closer to her even more so now that she's finally told him.

Walking up to him, she smiles when he brings his lips to hers. "Hi."

"Hi." He grabs his bag from the table, and takes ahold of her hand, rubbing his thumb back and forth. "How are you feeling?"

"As good as anyone can be in this type of situation."

He gives her a soft smile, as they start to walk out of the building, hand in hand. "That's good."

They're walking along to her next class, when she finally works up the nerve to tell him. "So I have an appointment today at 4." She knows he said that he would do anything for her and the baby, but that uncertainty that rears its ugly head at times, makes itself known.

"Okay, I have a class, but I can get one of my buddies to take notes for me." He's not caught off guard in the slightest and something tells him that she thought he would be.

"You don't have to do that."

He gives her a playful smirk, trying to ease the tension that is clearly running throughout her body. "Yeah, I do or I won't really know what's going on next class."

Rolling her eyes, she shakes her head, smiling. "I mean you don't have to go with me."

"Of course I do." He stops in his tracks, turning to look at her. "I meant what I said last night, Kens." Softly rubbing his thumb across her cheek. "I'll do anything for you and this baby."

* * *

Well that was definitely not what they were expecting. They had gone into the doctors office ready for her to confirm what they already knew, but once again life had other plans.

They walk out of the office towards his truck, finger intertwined. "I really thought."

Throwing his arm around her shoulder, he pulls her in, placing a kiss to the top of her head. "I know. Me too."

"I guess it's for the best though."

"Yeah, it probably is." Once they reach the truck, he stops, taking both her hands in his, dream filled look in his eyes. "I gotta be honest though. I was really looking forward to a little sassy brunette running around."

She loves how excited he was about this. Clearly she had nothing to worry about when she thought that she was carrying his child. The thought of telling him in the future and not being filled with uneasiness, makes her smile. "One day."

"One day." Echoing her words, while the images of her and their daughter sitting in the rocking chair, while her mother sings soft lullabies to her, makes him very excited for the future that he hopes and prays they might have one day.

Seeing his dreamy filled gaze, she leans into kiss him, knowing that he's probably having similar thoughts to hers. "I love you."

"I love you too. So much." He places another kiss to her lips, showing her just how much.

* * *

It had been the best birthday he ever had. His girl showered him with love and fish tacos. She took him to the beach for dinner and a stroll along the waters edge. He'd never felt anything like this in his life. A few days ago when he was afraid that he was losing her had been the worst time of his life. Those few short days that he hadn't seen or heard from her had been quite literally hell on Earth for him. But once she told him that she thought that she was pregnant he understood why she was so distant and drawn away from him. It wasn't because of him but because of what it would mean for her.

She would be the one that would have to juggle going to school, writing papers, showing up to class all the while pregnant and all the things that come with it. Of course he would've helped her all that he could, but the part of her that's still worried about being left and left alone with a child at that was one of the main thoughts running through her head.

With all that in the past now he can't help but smile and think about what their future might hold as they lay in the bed of his truck, looking up at the stars. "What do think they'll be like?"

She's brought out of her trance when his voice fills her ears. Tilting her head up to look at him, brow furrowed. "What do I think who will be like?"

"Our kids."

"I don't know. When I thought I was pregnant, I imagined a boy."

"A boy. Obviously because he's gonna have a little sister to protect."

"Obviously." She smiles, thinking about what his personality would be like. "He would have shaggy blonde hair just like his daddy."

"And the stubbornness and appetite of his mother." He winces as she twists his nipple.

She ignores his wince and thinks about their daughter. "Our daughter would have long brown hair, with beautiful blue eyes."

He nods, agreeing with the images that fills both of their minds. "With my sense of humor and your sassiness."

She smiles, placing a kiss on his chest. "Yeah, that sounds really good."

"Okay, so what's the plan."

"Plan?"

"We gotta have a plan, right?" He says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

She likes where this is going. "Well, first we both need to graduate."

"Then get married."

A bit taken back by his words, she knows they've kinda already talked about it, but him actually saying the words out loud takes the breath out of her. "Ye-yeah, then get married."

"Then you'll be going to Georgia for NCIS."

"And once I'm placed with an office, I think we could start thinking about kids."

He places a kiss on her temple. "Sounds wonderful."

"Sounds like a dream."

Pulling her in closer, he lets out a content sigh. "Well in the wise words of one Walt Disney, 'All our dreams can come true if we have the courage to pursue them.'"

They share a smile, knowing that with each other they have enough courage to last a lifetime. A beautiful dream filled lifetime.

* * *

_A/N: So I was asked if I plan to make Mama B and Mama J a part of the story and the answer is yes. Yes I do. I have an idea for Mama J already but I'm coming up blank on Mama B, so…..we'll see. _

_Also, thanks for the reviews, guys! I really appreciate it. _


	8. Chapter 8: Movin' on UP!

It had been three months since their little scare. Which turned out not to be so much of a scare as it was more of a nervous, exciting, potentially new adventure. For some new couples it would've put a strain on things, but for Kensi and Marty it only seemed to strengthen their new found love. Sure at first there was some distance, but once Kensi realized that she wouldn't be in it alone, and that she had him and they had one another, then it made everything else click back into place.

* * *

A sudden chill goes through his body, bringing him out of his unconscious state. He knows he fell asleep under the covers, but when his eyes open he realizes the reason for the cold air hitting his bare skin. The scene before him sends a trail of warmth throughout his body, replacing the cold. The brunette that had abruptly entered his life and has now become his life is cocooned in his missing comforter. _Cover hog._

Smiling, he moves over to her, slightly laying on top of her as he slowly pulls away the covers from her face. Placing a kiss to her cheek, to her nose and then finally her lips. He tries to rouse her from her deep sleep. "Kens." He wraps his arms and legs around her trying to get any residual heat from his girlfriend and comforter. Pulling her in as tight as he can. "Kensiiiii."

"Huh." She groggily moves a little, but not avail.

"I'm cold." He gives off a dramatic shiver.

"So get some covers."

"Well, I would, but somebody decided to take them all for themselves."

Realizing what she's done, she partly opens her cocoon for him to join.

He takes her offer, snuggling into her warm naked body. Placing a kiss to her bare skin, he rest his head on her chest as she closes the cocoon of blankets once again. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now go back to sleep." She runs her fingers through his hair, lulling them both back to dreamland.

* * *

"Martyyy." She squeals, as he throws her over his shoulder and runs towards the Pacific.

Grinning, he doesn't let her flailing limbs stop him from carrying out his actions. He was going to stop once he got to the shoreline, but he had a better idea. His feet hit the water and once deep enough, he plunges them into the waves.

Her head breaks the surface and her immediate reaction is to laugh it off, but she wants to mess with him a little. Letting out an angry huff, she sends him an icy glare and starts walking towards shore. "I can't believe you did that."

He seriously was just goofing around, but judging by her reaction, she didn't find it all that funny. She's walking furiously towards shore. He really stepped in it this time. "Kens. Kensi. Baby, wait a second." He finally reaches her when they're ankle deep, tugging her arm to turn her around. "I was just having some fun and-" Seeing the mischievous smirk on her face, he knows he's been had. "And you're just messing with me."

She leans in as if she's going to kiss him, but once he closes his eyes, she pushes him back into the water. Laughing at his shocked expression, almost hyperventilating at the scene before her. "Payback's a bitch."

"Touché." Giving her a defeated smile, he stands up, wrapping his arms around her waist.

* * *

After they made their way back to his apartment, he had graciously let her shower before him. Of course he was freezing, but so was she. He's grown quite accustom to spending all of his free time with her. Three months earlier he had been prepared to ask her to move in with him, but then those plans were dashed, because he didn't want her to think that he was asking her just because of what happened. But it has been three months now. Three months of them growing even closer. Them learning more and more about each other and growing more and more comfortable kinda living together.

"I didn't have any underwear so I stole yours." She walks out of the bathroom, drying the ends of her hair with a towel.

His mouth goes dry and his mind goes blank. Seeing her in one of his white tees and a pair of boxers stirs up a swarm of butterflies in his stomach. "Ye-yeah." Licking his lips, he slowly walks towards the room she just exited. "I'm just ah…I'm just gonna go and take a cold shower now." Pointing towards the bathroom.

Shaking her head, she smiles at how easily she can stir him up. But it's not like he doesn't do the same to her.

* * *

They're standing on the balcony of his apartment, watching the sun set, she's standing against the railing with him behind her, his arms wrapped around her. "Hey, baby?"

Leaning back in his embrace, she turns her head slightly so that she can talk to him a little bit easier."Yeah?"

"Your lease is up next month, right?" This thought has been running through his mind for some time now and with her lease being up soon, now seems as good as time as any to bring it up.

She's a bit disappointed that he hasn't asked her to move in with him. She told him about her lease being up a few months back, figuring that would give him enough time to work up the courage and ask her, but apparently it hadn't been."Uh, yeah. Now that you mention it, would you maybe go with me to look at a few places next weekend?"

"Sure, but, Kens, I think I may have already found you a place."

She's both hopeful and curious."Really? Where?"

He knows that they're both ready for this, they've been ready for this for awhile now, but he hasn't had the courage to ask because a part of him was afraid that she may reject his offer.

Standing here now though, with her wrapped in his arms, he realizes that he has nothing to worry about. They love each other and have for a long time now. And the thought of having her here with him all the time just makes him feel content."Here." He says, placing a soft kiss on her shoulder.

"Here…..as in." Finally! She thinks to herself. She knows that this is where she wants to be. Hell, she practically lives here anyway.

"I want you to move in with me."

Turning around in his embrace, she wraps her arms around his neck, stands on her tips toes and gives him a sweet kiss. "It's about damn time."

He gives her that smirk that's only reserved for her. She's right, it's about damn time.


	9. Chapter 9: It's gonna be great!

"I'm just gonna miss not seeing you everyday."

"Aw, sweetie." She wraps her arms around her best friend in a loving embrace. "I'm moving in with Marty. You're moving in with Matt." Funnily enough Mandy and Matt met at the same party as she and Marty did. Their boys had become quite close, dating best friends and all. "We're gonna see each other all the time and it's going to be great!"

"You're right. It's gonna be great." Mandy pulls back, holding Kensi hands. "We're growing up."

Giving her a teary eyed smile, she pulls her back in for another hug and places a kiss to her head. "Yeah. Yeah, we are."

"Alright, babe, that's the last box. You guys ready?" The shaggy blonde and brunette walk back into the empty living room where their girls are saying goodbye for the 100th time.

They pull out of their embrace, both nodding at their respective guys, reassuring them that it's time. Kensi walks over to Marty, wrapping her arm around his waist, burrowing herself into his side, trying to hide her tears.

Matt squeezes Mandy's waist, trying to comfort her, but he can't help the smirk that crosses his face as he shares a knowing glance with Marty. "You girls know that our complexes are across the street from one another, right?"

Mandy swats her boyfriend's shoulder as Kensi sends a playful glare towards hers.

"Yeah, but still."

Kensi smiles when she feels Marty press a kiss to her head. "It's the end of an era."

"Okay, let's go have one last hurrah since we're not gonna be living within a two hundred yards of each other." The shaggy blonde tries and fails to stifle his laughter.

Mandy sends Marty a glare, striding over to him, she punches him in the shoulder.

"Okay, ow." He looks to his girlfriend for sympathy, but is met with her pearly whites as she smiles at her boyfriend and best friend's antics.

_My family. _"Sorry, babe, but when you mess with the bull, you get the horns."

He follows them out the door, rubbing his shoulder. "Touché"

* * *

_2 months later_

Her lips turn into a lazy smile when he lets out a deep breath, smacking his lips. His body is crushing hers as he is almost completely on top of her, but she loves every minute of it. Running her fingers through his hair, she places a kiss on the top of his head. "Do you know how much you mean to me?"

She knows he's still asleep but she continues talking as if he were awake. "I never knew I could feel this way about another person." She slightly shakes her head when she comes to the full realization of just what that means. "The thing is, I want everything with you. I want us to follow our dreams together. I want to travel the world with you and for you to make love to me on every continent." She smiles, seeing if that one roused him any, but all he does is nuzzle his head further into her neck. "I want to have little Deeks babies running around the house." Placing another kiss to his head, her eyes begin to glisten with unshed tears just thinking about this man and their future. "I love you so much, Martin Deeks. So much that there aren't any words in the English language to explain how much I truly love you."

"What about the Spanish language?" He sleepily replies to her confession.

She can't see his face, but she can feel a smirk rise to his lips. "Let me rephrase." Using legal jargon for his benefit. "There are no words in any language that can explain the way I feel about you."

He places a kiss to her neck, sleep still taking over his voice. "Marry me."

Her eyes widen in shock at the words she think she just heard leave her boyfriend's lips. _Did he just? _

He jolts up, fully awake now when he realizes the words that just left his lips. "Sorry." The somewhat panicked look on her face tells him that the words scared her. "Sorry, Kens. I just-" He nervously runs his fingers through his hair.

Kensi knows that he probably got a little ahead of himself, especially because of her declaration a few minutes before. She's a bit surprised at the fact that the panic left as soon as it entered. They're not ready. Or she's not ready, not yet. But she knows that some day in the future she will be. Sitting up, she cups his face in her hands. "Marty, I would love to marry you some day. But I'm just not ready yet. I hope that's okay."

"Are you crazy? Of course it's okay. I'm sorry, I just got wrapped up in the moment." He presses a kiss to her lips and pulls her with him as he lays back down.

They both let out a sigh of contented relief. She places a kiss to his bare chest and he to her head. Wrapping back up in each other's loving embrace, they stay in a comfortable silence. They both know it's too soon. They've only lived together for two months now. Hell they've only been dating for 11months. But they're definitely on the same page about the future.

He breaks the silence first, his voice is full of truth and honesty. "Just so you know. You need to be ready, because one day I'm going to propose for real. One day I'm gonna ask you to spend the rest of your life with me and I'm permanently making it my life's mission to give you everything you've ever wanted, including our hot naked bodies on every continent."

"Mmmm." She hums just thinking about all the glorious trouble they could get into. "Can't wait."


	10. Chapter 10: That's Love

"Babe, if you would just let me help you."

"No, it's your birthday. You just sit down and-" Before he realizes what's happening, a tent pole slips and whips him across the face.

The breath gets knocked out of her when he stands back up, holding his face as blood seeps through his fingers. "Oh, my god, Marty!" Hurriedly, she makes her was over to him, towel in hand.

He lets out a hiss when she pulls his hand away to see the damage.

It's worse than she thought, there's a small gash that runs across his nose, cheek and part of his forehead, thankfully missing his eye. "Okay, we need to get you to a hospital."

"No! Kens, I'm alright, really." His eyes pleading with her. "I've got peroxide, Neosporin and butterfly bandaids in the first aid kit. All I need is a nurse to help me." Forgetting that there's a cut on his eyebrow, he tries wiggling it. "Owie." He winces, trying and failing to ignore the burning pain. "And I also may need your powerful, healing kisses to make me feel better."

She can't believe this guy. Actually she can. He's hurt and still only has one thing on his mind. "You're unbelievable, you know that?"

He squints as she pours the peroxide on his open wound. "Unbelievably adorable?"

Running her thumb across his jaw, she gives him a soft smile. "Something like that, yeah."

"I'm sorry, I ruined your birthday." His eyes are filled with defeat. This is her first birthday that they're celebrating together and he has to go and ruin it. It was suppose to be all about her and making her feel as special as she makes him feel every day.

* * *

_He really hopes he can pull this off. He doesn't really know anything about camping except from what he's seen on tv and from his girlfriend's childhood stories. She has such happiness in her eyes when she talks about camping with her dad and how it would be just them out in nature. He also catches sadness of what she once had but lost. _

_He wishes he could get that back for her. God, how he wishes he could. But as much as he wants to, he know he can't. So he does the only thing that he can think of, he goes out of his comfort zone to plan the most amazing birthday she's ever had. _

_"__Marty, where are we going? The restaurant's back that way." She confusedly looks to her boyfriend for answers. _

_"__Yeah, about that." He slowly pulls to a stop at the red light, turning to face her with a bashful smile. _

_"__We're not going to dinner, are we." _

_He grins, trying his best not to ruin the surprise, but he's struggling."Technically, we are." _

_"__What does that mean?"_

_"__Do you trust me?" He grabs her hand, intertwining their fingers as he begins to drive again. _

_She pulls their hands into her lap, hugging his arm. "More than anyone." _

_"__Okay, so just sit back and relax." _

_"__I can do that."_

_5 and a half hours later, North Pines Campground, Yosemite National Park_

_"__Kens, baby, wake up." _

_"__Mmmm." She sleepily moans, not waking up for anything. Not even for her surprise. Surprise. Her eyes snap open, when she finally snaps focus, there's a hitch in her breath at the sight before her. "Marty."_

_The nervousness is evident on his face. "Surprise."_

_Without saying a word, she opens her door and gets out. He mirrors her actions, thinking he did something horribly wrong and goes to meet her. But before he can even take one step, she has her arms wrapped around his waist, clinging to him in a death gripping hug. _

_"__I love you." _

_"__I love you, too, Kens. So much."_

* * *

She shakes her head at his adorable yet ridiculous statement. Placing a kiss to the last spot she covered with a bandage, she wraps her arms around her neck, pressing her lips to his forehead. "Marty, you didn't ruin my birthday. You made it better." Resting her head on top of his, she lets out a content sigh. "This is the best birthday I've ever had."

He pulls back, looking in her eyes for any uncertainty. "Really?"

She doesn't know if it's the child like sound of his voice or the fact that this amazing man wants to do everything he can to make her happy. She's pretty sure it's both. "Really."

He's still amazed that at this woman. How amazing and beautiful and caring and courageous she is. She's so full of passion and love. His heart is so full now that he's found her. Now that they've found each other. He realizes that for her, just like him, it's not about where they are or what they're doing. As long as they're together, they're content.

"Alright, tent, prepare to meet your maker." He huffs, rolling up his sleeves, preparing himself to take on the beast that is their sleeping quarters.

She lets out a laugh at her dork of a boyfriend. "I'm in love with a dork."

He turns his head, furrowing his eyebrow. "I heard that."

"Well I didn't say it quietly."

"Touché." He smirks at the fact that she bested him.

She walks over to him, grabbing the other pole to thread it through the holes. As they bend down, to place the pole on the pin, their eyes meet and the only words that describe what they see is, t_hat's love. _

"Happy Birthday, Kens."

"Thank you, baby."

Best. Birthday. Ever.


	11. Chapter 11: One

_A/N: I hit a bit of a wall, but I'm slowly breaking __through__._

* * *

He wakes up as the early morning sun shines in on his face through the curtains. 365. That's how many days they've been together. Today's their one year anniversary and he has huge plans for them. No, not that. Well not yet anyway. One part of his plan is something she'll never probably even realize he's doing.

He turns his body to get a full glimpse of his love. The beautiful woman that abruptly came into his life exactly one year ago today. He never knew he could feel this way about someone. And so fast. Ever since they met at that party she's been at the forefront of his mind, consuming his thoughts day in and day out.

Scooting closer into her body, he places a trail of kisses up her arm. Smiling into each kiss that he places on her delicate skin. _10\. _Once he reaches the junction of her neck and shoulder, he pays extra special attention to her sweet spot. Kissing and sucking on what he like to call her on switch, he feels her starting to come to.

"Mmmm. That's nice." With her eyes still closed, she brings her hand up to his scalp and begins to massage his head, urging him to continue what he's doing.

"Happy Anniversary." He works his way up her neck, across her jaw and finally reaches her soft supple lips. _40._

It's hard for her to not smile at his words, which makes their kiss difficult, but she loves every minute of it. "Happy Anniversary, babe."

He's now laying on top of her, nuzzling his head in the crook of her neck. "I love you."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she lets out a content sigh. "I love you more."

Shaking his head, jostling her a little, he argues. "Nope."

She turns her head so that their eyes lock. Getting lost in his ocean blue eyes, she doesn't even know how describe what she's feeling. The fact that in less than a year this man has become her whole world has her shocked. She never expected any of this. The way he makes her feel. The way he loves her and shows her how much he loves her every possible moment he can completely mystifies her. "Martin Deeks, I love you with all my heart and I can't wait to love you every day for the rest of my life."

Tears begin to form in his eyes at her words and the honesty he sees in her beautiful mismatched eyes. He'll never understand what he did to deserve this woman, but he's glad he did it.

Leaning in, he brings his lips to hers in a soft passionate kiss. _88._ Her moans fill his ears once again as his lips begin to trail a path down her body, making their way to its destination.

As his lips hit their intended target, the last thought that fills her mind before she's sent into a euphoric state is that she can't wait to spend everyday for the rest of her life being loved by this man.

* * *

They had an amazing day. Once they had their morning celebration they got up made their favorite meal together - pizza.

After they had their dinner at the Farm they grab ice cream from their favorite place and head to the overlook. Kensi's surprised when her boyfriend pulls out blankets and pillows from the back and throws them into the bed of the truck.

Once the cushions are settled, he sits with his back against the cab as she takes her place between his legs, leaning back against his chest. He encircles her with his arms, placing a kiss to her head.

The sun is setting over the pacific and his girl's in his arms. Everything is perfect. He rests his chin on her shoulder, turning his head just enough to press a kiss to her sweet spot. "I really love you, Kensi Marie Blye."

A serene look crosses her face. This moment has got to be one of the best ones of her life. She feels so safe in his arms and loved. Definitely loved. "I really love you, too, Martin Andrew Deeks."

She's so lost in the moment that she doesn't feel him move around and reach for something in his pocket until he's holding it out right in front of her. "Kens."

Looking at the beautiful ring in his hand, she takes in a quick breath. "Marty, I-"

He knows what this looks like and he's quick to reassure her. "It's not what you think it is."

"It's-it's not?" The unsteadiness in her voice is easily heard. Twirling the ring around with her delicate fingers. She loves it. She's a bit afraid of what it might mean. Not that she doesn't want to spend the rest of her life with this man, because she definitely does. It's just…she's not there yet. The beautiful topaz stone sparkles as the sunshine hits it, mesmerizing her.

He turns her around and leans forward, bringing his lips to hers in a soft kiss. _364._ "Well yes and no." Taking the ring from her grasp, nodding to ask her permission to place it on her finger. "It's not an engagement ring, I know you're not ready for that, but it is a promise ring. It's a promise that I will love you with everything that I am for forever. It's a promise that one day, when you're ready, I will ask you to be my wife. It's a promise to be patient with you and that I will safe guard your dreams right along with mine. Growing up I learned to never expect much, which in turn had the effect of me not wanting much, because I knew I would never get it. But now for the first time in my life I find myself wanting more. And there's one thing that I want more than anything I've ever wanted in my entire life. You."

She's at a loss for words. Not sure how to respond, she does the only thing that she can think of that will tell him exactly how she feels.

His heart sinks as he sees her get up, but it quickly jumps back up when she sits down in his lap, wrapping one arm around his shoulder and the other around his waist. She nuzzles her head into the crook of his neck, placing a kiss on his sweet spot. "I want you, too, Martin Deeks. For the rest of my life."

He leans his head against hers, holding onto her tight. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, baby. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

He tucks her lose hair behind her ear. Cupping her cheek, he gets lost in her eyes as the golden hue from the sunset hits her. "I'm gonna make you so happy."

Tears form in her eyes because she knows just how much he means what he says and how happy he's already made her in just a short amount of time. She places her hand over his, rubbing her thumb back and forth. "You already have."

Nothing else needs to be said as he brings his lips to hers, pouring all his heart and soul into their kiss._ 365\. _

He's not surprised that he reached his kiss goal before the day is even over. This woman is everything to him and he loves that he can kiss her 365 times in less than a day and she'll think nothing of it.

Their lips turn up into smiles as the giddiness erupts from within them.

Life is good.


	12. Chapter 12: Oh, no!

_It becomes a problem when you know where you want to go but don't know how to get there._

* * *

She's walking along the Venice boardwalk, approaching the skate park where she's suppose to meet him when she sees a man wipe out on the rail trying to do a frontside nose grind. But that doesn't stop him as he gets up, blood trailing down his arm and makes his way to the half pipe. "Oh, god. What an idiot."

She watches as the guy reaches the platform and waits for his turn. Figuring she should be on standby incase an ambulance needs to be called, she squints her eyes. Something seems familiar about him. Her suspicions are confirmed when the man takes off his helmet, shaking his sun kissed mop of blonde locks. "Oh, no! That's my idiot."

Striding over to him as fast as she can before he really hurts himself, she reaches the half pipe. "Martin Deeks, you get your ass down here right now!"

His eyes go wide when the familiar voice hits his ears. Looking down he sees the beauty that is his girlfriend. "Hey, baby. This guy's run is just about over and then it's my turn and I'll be right down."

"You will do no such thing. Now get down here right now, I'd rather not have to spend the rest of my life alone because you decided to do something stupid and end up killing yourself."

He shakes his head, because he knows good and well if he doesn't get down she'll come to him. And he'd rather not let the hundreds of bystanders see him being dragged down by his ear by his girlfriend. He starts making his way to the stairs when the guys waiting start laughing at him.

"You let your girlfriend tell you what to do man? You're whipped."

"I'm sorry. Where's your girlfriend at again? Oh, that's right." Deeks sends the douche a shit eating grin when his friends start to laugh.

As he starts walking down the steps he hears one of the guys say something that puts a smile on his face. "Damn, look at her, dude. Deeks would be a dumbass if he stayed here with our ugly asses instead of going to spend time with her."

Once he reaches his girl, he winces just waiting for the lashing that she's probably about to give him. "What's up, buttercup?"

"Are you trying to make me a widow before we even get married?"

"No-no I was just gonna try and-"

"No, no you were not gonna just try. Look at that thing." She points towards the monster of a ramp.

They both watch as a guy wipes out at the top, sliding all the way down face first.

"You're not gonna kill yourself. Not as long as you're with me you're not."

"But-"

"Marty, if you ever want me to do that thing you like again I suggest that you stay as far away from any and all half pipes for the rest of your life."

"Yes, dear."

She hugs his arm, placing a kiss to his cheek. "Besides, you need to work on your nose grind before you do anything else."

He winces as he flashes back to his small incident. "You saw that, huh?"

"Oh, yeah. And I gotta say, babe, you might want to get a CAT scan because that fall clearly knocked something loose when you fell."

His brow furrows at her statement.

"The half pipe? Really?"

"Yeah, you might be right."

She smiles, pulling his arm closer to her body. "Wouldn't be the first time." Tugging him towards the lifeguard tower, she can't help but imagine having this conversation a few years from now with their son. "Now let's go get that arm of yours fixed up."

* * *

"You know, it seems as though you're always patching up my wounds." He looks down at his love, her brow narrowed in concentration as she places a butterfly band aid on the tiny gash on his arm. "You know, my forehead, my arm, my heart…"

She looks up as the last part leaves his mouth. Biting her lips, she tries to stifle her laughter at his cheesiness. "You are about the cheesiest person I have ever met."

"That may be, but you're stuck with me." He sends her a beaming smile, showing her his pearly whites.

When the last bandage is placed on his wound, she stands up, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "Poor me."

"Oh my gosh! You two are the cutest!" The bubbly lifeguard watches on at the couple's exchange.

"Mostly her."

Kensi returns the first aid kit to the young blonde as the blush slowly rises to her cheeks, thanking her as her injured boyfriend slides up next to her, grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers.

* * *

The waves hit their bare feet as they walk hand in hand along the shore. One of them with a new scar, but that's nothing new. The sun is setting and he can't help but add to the pile of cheese. "I like the way your hand fits in mine."

She takes her eyes off of the horizon where the ocean meets the sky and looks at him. That awestruck smile gracing his face as he takes her in.

Squeezing his hand, she places her free hand over his forearm, hugging his arm and resting her head against his bicep as they continue to bask in the golden hour. "You're being extra cheesy today."

"I know. I'm just….I'm just so unbelievably happy for what feels like the first time in my life."

"Me too, Marty. Me too."

"Especially after you went all protective over me earlier. It was really hot."

"Well I happen to have a vested interest in your well being."

He lets out a self deprecating laugh. "You'd be the first."

She knows he still struggles with his abandonment and being told over and over again that he was a waste of oxygen. He never had anyone in his life that ever showed him or told him that he's worth something. But she's going to change that, because to her, he's everything. "Everything."

"What?"

"You're everything." She stops them in their tracks. Turning to fully look at him, she takes his face in her hands. "You, Martin Deeks, are everything to me. You're an amazing, beautiful, wonderful man. A man I love more than anything or anyone I've ever loved in my entire life. So yes, I have a vested interest in your well being. And yes I know I'll be talking you out of doing stupid stuff for the rest of our lives. So we both better get use to it because I will never and I mean never not need you." She wipes the stray tears as they roll down his cheek and places a soft kiss to his lips.

"I love you."

She pulls him down with her as the sun starts to disappear into the ocean. Wrapping his arms around her, he rests his chin on her shoulder, inhaling the salty ocean air with a hint of lavender. As the last glimpse of sunlight hits her ring, he smiles when he sees that her eyes are trained on the same thing. "The rest of our lives."


	13. Chapter 13: Well, I feel fantastic!

_A/N: Finally back with the next chapter._ _It seems as though my brain has a lot of ideas, I just can't get them onto paper. Bare with me. _

* * *

His head was throbbing. Why was his head throbbing? He slowly opens his eyes and immediately regrets it. Looking at the alarm clock on his bedside table, he sees that it's a quarter til twelve. _A quarter til twelve?! _Pushing through the pain, he dresses as quickly as he can and makes his way to his morning class. Well, tries to anyway.

* * *

Kensi grudgingly makes her way through the quad. After working the morning shift and then having to sit through an hour long Lit. class, she is exhausted to say the least. All she wants to do is go home, take a shower and curl up in the strong arms of her love. Speaking of which, she does a double take when said man comes stumbling along the side walk.

Hurriedly she makes her way to him, reaching her hand out to grasp his arm just as he's about to fall. "Oh my god, Marty."

"Hey, baby."

She takes in the weak smile he sends her way. His face is pale, his skin is clammy and he should most definitely not be walking let alone be standing up. "What the hell are you doing? You're burning up."

"Well I feel fantastic."

"Come on, let's get you home."

"No, Kens. I have to get to my class. We're reviewing our exam today and I really need those notes."

She wraps her arm around his waist, carefully guiding his limp body to her car. "What you need is to get into bed and take some medicine so you don't miss the test."

"Wow. You're really smart."

A ghost of a smile crosses her face when he rest his head on her shoulder. "I try."

* * *

He stumbles into the hallway as she leads him to their bedroom. "I'm sorry about our weekend."

She gives him a sad smile, disappointed that they're not going to get their weekend away. But it's okay as long as she's with him. Placing a kiss to the top of his head, she sets him down on the edge of the bed, taking off his shoes and t-shirt. "You have nothing to be sorry about, baby." Pulling him up one more time, she removes his jeans and grabs a pair of his sweats off the dresser.

Once he slides back under the covers, she bends over cupping his jaw, rubbing her thumb back and forth over his stubble. "We're gonna get you all fixed up."

The pureness of love he sees reflecting in her chocolate orbs only makes him that much more sure that he's going to do anything and everything to spend the rest of his life with her. "I love you so much, Kensi Marie Blye."

Her lips land on his forehead, giving him a soft loving kiss as his eyes slowly drift shut.

* * *

Placing a soft kiss to the back of her head, he wraps his arm around her waist tighter. "Good morning, sleepyhead."

"Mmmm. Morning." She turns in his arms, facing him. Running her fingers across his stubbled jaw that she love so much, her eyes get lost in his and the love that she sees shining in them. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much better thanks to the magical healing powers of my ladybird."

She nuzzles her head into the crook of his neck, placing a kiss to his soft skin.

He thinks she's fallen back asleep, so he tries to carefully extract himself from her delicate limbs but is stopped when she tightens her grip on him.

"Noooooo. Where are you going?"

"I have to go get notes from my buddy before the exam on Tuesday." He tries to move again but no give.

"No you don't."

He looks down questioningly, meeting soft brown eyes. "And why not?"

The bashful smiles that crosses her face makes his heart melt. "Well, while you were sleeping the other day, I went to catch your professor after class and explained to him why you weren't there. He gave me the practice exam and review notes so that you have everything you need to be prepared for the test."

He doesn't know how his heart hasn't combusted already because this woman goes above and beyond for him. She so selfless and kind and smart and loving and…everything. She's everything. "I swear someday you are going to make someone the perfect wife and by someone I mean me."

"So if I'm doing all the work around here what are you bringing to the table?"

He rolls them so he's now hovering above her. "Well, I guess," he trails a line of kisses down her neck. "I'll have to help you relax with all the strenuous work that you've been doing."

She runs her hands up and down his back and grabs a fist full of his shirt when he begins to suck on her sweet spot. "You are very good at that."

Startled when he abruptly stops his ministrations and pulls back to really look at her, she has a glow that brings out the delicate intricacies of her face. "I wanna wake up like this everyday for the rest of our lives."

"Marty."

"I know, Kens. I know you want to wait." He gently rubs his thumbs across her cheek. "But you're just going to have to deal with me spouting cheesy things like this until one day you are ready. And you best believe when you finally do agree to spend forever with me it's going to get even more cheesier."

She scrunches her nose when he rubs his against hers. "Believe me, Marty Deeks, when I say I am most definitely looking forward to waking up like this everyday for the rest of our lives."


	14. Chapter 14: No, we're not

_A/N: Role play all day. _

* * *

"So I have a surprise for you." She strides into the living room having just arrived back from her afternoon class. Her boyfriend is laid out on the couch watching…..she turns towards the tv and yep. _Hey! I'm gliding here. Asshole. _

"What?"

She sits down the shopping bag in her hand and pulls out an article of clothing. "I figured since we didn't really go all out last year that we could do it this year."

When he realizes what it is, he sits up. Full alert now as images of her in the figure hugging suit and their bed already playing out in his head. "Can I call you Diana?"

Reaching for the bag once more, she pulls the black frames out, placing them on the bridge of his nose. "Only if you wear these while doing it."

He places his hands on her hips, pulling her down onto his lap. "We're not going to make it to that party tonight, are we?"

Slowly tracing her finger up and down his chest, a desire filled inferno growing in her eyes, she places a kiss to his stubble cover jaw. "No, Clark, we're not.

* * *

It's the dead of night when a high pitched alarm blares throughout their bedroom. Deeks turns over to look at his bedmate, meeting soft brown eyes. "Is that the fire alarm?"

"Yeah, I think so."

His nose begins to twitch as if he's a dog sniffing, trying to pick up a scent.

Before she knows what's happening, she's being dragged out of bed by her boyfriend and abruptly thrown over his shoulder. "What the hell are you doing, Marty? I can walk."

"No time. Gotta save my baby."

Rolling her eyes, she tries to fight him, but the sleep induced haze she's in does nothing for her as she lazily tries to escape his hold.

When he reaches the top of the stairs, he gives out a warning to prepare his now limp bodied girlfriend. "Hold on, baby. It's going to be a bumpy ride."

She can't help but laugh when she hears him chant all the way down two flights of stairs and across the parking lot of their complex. _Gotta save my baby. _

Once he finally sits her down, she gives him the side eye he grown quite accustom to. "Was that really necessary?"

"You're so turned on right now."

"N-no I'm not."

Stepping up to her, challenging her with his eyes. "You so are." He wraps his arms around her, pulling her in close to protect her as much as he can from the brisk California night. Bringing his lips to her ear, a devilish grin spreads across his face when he feels her shiver. "You're wishing I had a firefighters uniform right now so that we could reenact this."

She locks eyes with him, biting her lip seductively. Earning her own shiver from him. "So what if I am?"

Because all their neighbors are watching he can't do what he really wants to do so he settles for a kiss instead, playfully nipping at her lip as he pulls back. "Well I already have the hose."


	15. Chapter 15: Fight me

_A/N: This is one of those rare moments when I'm just typing monologue and a really cool idea strikes me. Hope you guys like it!_

* * *

"If you just listen to me when I say that I don't care what you want. I don't want to decorate for Christmas. So just back off." Kensi is seething, so much so that she doesn't register the shoe that's on the ground until she's clutching her throbbing ankle in agony.

"Shit." He hurriedly moves over to his girlfriend where she's rocking back and forth on the living room floor. Crouching down, he goes to touch her but she jerks back. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She bites back. "Just go."

"Kens, I'm not going anywhere."

"Maybe not now, but you will."

Rolling his eyes at his stubborn, beautiful, amazing, stubborn, did he say stubborn, girlfriend and love of his life. He's told her over and over again, yet she still doesn't believe him. The way she degrades herself sometimes like she's not worth the trouble. When he sees in her eyes that she really believes she's less than because nobody seems to stick around in her life it breaks his heart and makes him a bit angry as well. Just thinking about it brings out a little snap in his voice. "Dammit, Kensi! When are you gonna get it through that thick skull of yours that I'm done? D-O-N-E."

The defeated look she gives him, she can't hide and the tears that come with it only showing what she's feeling on the inside right now. "See. I told you. It's your turn to leave now."

She's still not getting it. "Kensi Marie Blye, I'm done."

"Yeah, I know. You already said that. So just leave why don't you. Leave me just like he did." The sadness in her chocolate orbs are slowly turning into that of anger when she hears the string of words leave his lips for the third time. _Beat a dead horse with a stick much?_

His brow furrows at her words. Then it hits him. "Oh."

"What?"

"Come with me." He reaches his hand out for her to take, leaving the ball in her court. "Kens."

Seeing the sadness in his ocean blues, she can't help but give in. She reluctantly takes his hand, wondering if this is the last time she'll feel his skin on hers.

* * *

She looks over at him in awe. _He's not gonna leave. _"Marty, how did you…"

Bringing the car to a stop, he opens the door, stepping out on to the grassy lawn. "Come on, let's go."

She lets the tears fall again when she realizes what he's doing. That paired with the way she treated him earlier and the fact that he's still here. Loving her. Knowing what she needs without having to explain it.

He reaches in the back of his truck, opening the box. "I actually brought something."

"You seriously brought-"

He sends her a smile, throwing his arm around her shoulder with the case in his other hand. "Beer? Yeah. We've had a tough couple of weeks and I wanna have a beer with my future Father-in-Law."

Leaning into is embrace, she brings her hand up and intertwines their fingers, letting out a sigh of relief when his lips touch the crown of her head.

When they finally reach the next little hill, she stops them in their tracks as the word Blye comes into view.

He really hopes he didn't just royally screw up, because he'd really like to ease the self doubt his girl has and he's really hoping that his actions might just give her a little self assuredness about how serious his feelings are when it comes to her and to them.

"Marty."

He nervously runs his fingers through his hair. "Do you like it?"

"How did you? When did you?"

"I've been planing it for awhile. This morning after I got done surfing, I went to Mandy and Matt's." He pauses when she gives him a questioning look. "I stored a lot of stuff I had over there." He guides them over to the bench and pulls her down to sit with him. "I wanted to make this day a good day for you. To have beers with your dad, decorate the tree. You know…..like he's decorating it with us."

They're in a cemetery, this she knows, but she cannot not kiss him. Their lips begin to duel before they remember where they are and they slowly begin to pull back. Resting her forehead on his the softness of her voice is that of disbelief. "This is why you were so adamant on decorating even though I said I didn't want to."

He nods his head, jostling them a little. "I know we've only been together a year and half and there are still things we don't know about each other, but I just want you to know that when you're ready to tell me, I'll be here. No running. No leaving. No taking a step back." He wipes away the tear that's slowly rolling down her cheek with his thumb. "I'm done, Kens. You and me. I want all of you, not just the pieces you think are pretty."

"I believe you." And she does. It's just that sometimes her anxiety gets the best of her. She knows he loves her, of course she does. But there has always been this niggling feeling in that head of hers. Ever since she's met him it's slowly been drifting in and out. Not as predominate as before but not completely gone either.

"And until you're ready to tell me, we're gonna drinks some beers and decorate this tree." He stands up, holding out his hand for her to take. "And while we do that, you're gonna tell me stories about your dad."

She takes his hand with a grin that she doesn't remember spreading to her face and reaches for the ornament he picks up out of the box. The small little box she's holding in her hand has a beautiful mahogany finish on it but that's not what makes her pause. There's a small crank, realizing that it's a small music box, she lifts the lid and slowly rotates the pin as her eyes scan the engraving. _To my daughter. Always remember you are braver than you believe. Stronger than you seem. Smarter than you think and LOVED MORE THAN YOU KNOW. Love, Dad. _Her lip starts to quiver, she takes a few steps towards her boyfriend as he catches her with open arms and buries her face into his chest. "You really love me."

A small smile graces his face as he places his arms around her neck, hugging her tight. "I really love you."


	16. Chapter 16: Beautiful Morning

_A/N: So this is the longest story I've ever written and it's been difficult at times to figure out how to get to where I already know I want to go. So bear with me._

* * *

He was gone for a minute. When he left his girlfriend to relieve himself she was sitting on the couch watching some trashy reality tv.

Walking back into the living room after having a nice pee, he stops in his tracks at the scene playing out before him. "Uh, Kens?"

"I stole your coffee cup and started writing on it and the coffee is spilling everywhere and I know I look crazy but I just figured out how to solve the chem problem that's been bugging me for days and I need to write it down before I forget. I'll buy you more later."

"You don't have to buy me more, but I thought you were taking a break, baby. You need to rest, you've been up for 20 hours straight." He sits down next to her, reaching for the cup to pry it out of her hands.

"Marty, don't.…"

Clearly she doesn't have as much energy as she thinks she does because he grabs the cup out of her hands without a fight and sits it on the coffee table.

He pulls her down, resting her head in his lap. "Get some sleep."

"I'm not-" Letting out a yawn, she smacks her lips. "tired."

Threading his fingers through her brown locks, he massages her scalp. He looks down at his girl and sees the peaceful look spread across her face. 2 minutes later the soft snort snores of his love echo throughout the other wise silent apartment confirming his earlier statement that she indeed needed some rest.

Placing his arm under her legs, he carefully sits her up. Placing his other arm around her waist, he lifts her up bridal style, carrying her to their bedroom.

As he steps up to the bed, he bends down to place her under the covers but apparently she has other plans. Grasping at his shirt, she burrows even further into his chest. "Don't leave me."

He looks down finding it clear that she's still asleep, making his heart melt even more. Even in her unconscious state she doesn't want to let go of the warmth and comfort that is her boyfriend. "Never."

* * *

_She's balancing between two armrests with a little blonde boy and brunette girl in her arms. They're screaming in terror and she's doing everything she can to protect her babies but she's not sure she has the strength to stay in this position forever. _

_Looking up she sees him walk into the room, brow furrowed at what's going on. "Um, baby, whatcha doing?" _

_She looks down, brown orbs locking with mirrored chocolate orbs and a set of ocean blues. They together turn towards the shaggy blonde with wide eyes. "The floor is lava!"_

_With wide eyes the dirty blonde in her arms reaches out her little hands. "Daddy, hurry, before the lava monster gets you!" _

_Marty's eyes go wide as his little girl screams for his safety, but it's too late. "Ahhhh, help!" Slowly he start 'falling' down as if he's being engulfed by the lava. "Kensi, I love youuuu…."_

_She laughs as her husband's last words hit her ears. "Marty! Baby!" _

_Slowly Marty rises back up, roaring as if he's now the lava monster come to life. _

_She sits the kids down on the couch, standing in front of them to protect them from who was once her husband. "Noah. Katie. I love you both so much, always remember that." Placing a kiss to the top of each of their heads, she turns back around, takes a deep breath and lunges for the lava 'monster'. _

_Marty falls to the ground with a loud thud, before he knows it, her lips are on his. "Come back to me, baby."_

_His eyes flutter as her lips continue their attack. Boy if he was in an actual altered state this would do the trick to bring him out. "I should turn into a lava monster more often."_

_A blush rises to her cheeks along with a shy smile. She stands ups, reaching her hand out to help him up. _

_When the couple stands up, their ears are met with the high pitched squeals that wake them up more often than not. "Mommy, you did it! You saved daddy!" _

_Marty wraps his arm around her waist, placing a kiss to her temple. "As always."_

* * *

She feels herself beginning to wake with her dream at the forefront of her mind and how it could be her reality one day. I mean she's only 20 and he just turned 24 for god sakes. It's too soon, but that doesn't mean she can't enjoy the scene that her subconscious so clearly is thinking about. Slowly opening her eyes, she rolls over onto her side and smiles when she sees her guy and the sunlight streaming through the curtains, giving an extra glow to his sun kissed skin.

He smiles at the touch of her delicate fingers on jaw. Slowly opening his eyes, he's met with a dreamy filled pools of chocolate that belong to his girlfriend. "Morning, beautiful."

"Morning, handsome."

"What's going on in that beautiful mind of yours?"

She scoots over, throwing her arm and leg over his body and burrowing herself into his side. Placing a kiss to his chest, she hums in contentment. "Nothing. I was just thinking about how life tends to give you things you never realized you wanted until you have them."

Turning his body, he wraps his arm around her waist and throws his leg over hers, entangling their limbs. He places his lips on her nose and then her lips. "We're gonna have an amazing life together."

"We already do, baby." Her lips sink into the soft warmth of his. Their tongues duel for dominance, each trying to one up the other. Playful nips here and there. They're so wrapped up in the passion filled moment that they almost forget to breath.

Gasping for air, they pull back, foreheads resting against one another's. "We have to get up."

"Baby, I know you can feel that."

"Not that kinda up, Marty." She thrust her hips into his, making him let out a deep guttural moan. "We can deal with that in the shower."

"Right, why do we have to get up again?"

"Because Mandy thought it was a good idea to sign us up for couples yoga and classes are at the ass crack of dawn." She rolls over him and walks off into the bathroom to run the shower.

He sits up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed when he sees her stumble back and lean against the door frame.

"Are you coming?"

His feet react before his brain does, pulling off his boxers, he strides towards his ladybird and all her naked glory.

The seductive gaze she gives him as she peaks her head out of the shower only urges him to move faster. She smiles and ducks her head back in. Shaking his head in amazement and wonder, he begins to belt out a tune that accurately describes the way he's felt ever since meeting the brunette bombshell that is his everything.

_Oh, what a beautiful morning_

_Oh, what a beautiful day_


	17. Chapter 17: Leave me here to die

_A/N: Two chapters in two days? It's a miracle!_

* * *

"Hallelujah!" The four friends all hop in Marty's truck and pull out of the driveway. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready for some se-"

Kensi snaps her head quick, giving him a glare that says don't you dare.

"Secluded. I'm ready for some secluded living."

The two couples wanted to do something big together, I mean it was their last summer as college students after all. So Kensi and Mandy came up with the idea that they'd take a two week long trip up to the Sierra's for some R&R before school started back and life got hectic once again.

With Kensi on track to start NCIS training in June, Mandy going off to Seattle to start her internship at her father's Health and Wellness Center, and Marty and Matt…well who really knows where they'll end up.

Heading up north to the mountains was quite a brilliant idea in the middle of July, the weather is nice and they can just take time to refresh.

* * *

Marty is huffing as he and Matt come to a halt, unable to go any further. "You girls are crazy."

Kensi and Mandy exchange a smirk. Their guys are fit but not soon to be federal agent and personal trainer fit. "Aw, is a little altitude getting to you, baby?"

His body gives out, collapsing onto the abandoned road. "Just leave me here to die."

Matt bends over still trying to catch his breath, finally giving up and taking a seat on the curb.

Shaking their heads at the wimps they call boyfriends, Kensi and Mandy continue jogging in place trying to keep their heart rates up.

"Matt, will you make sure my boyfriend doesn't get ran over by a car?"

The brunette wordlessly nods his head in agreement. Getting in one last laugh, the girls turn around and get back to their run.

Marty turns his head towards his friend, unable to move much else. "You'd think with as much sex as Kensi and I have that I'd be in shape for this."

Matt shakes his head in agreement, but seriously he doesn't think his heart can take much more. "You're telling me. Between this and the hot tub in our room, Mandy's gonna kill me before I even get to propose."

* * *

She walks out of the bathroom wearing a beautiful black sun dress that has a slit that starts at mid-thigh running down one side. Concentrating on putting her earrings in, she's oblivious to the darkening of his cerulean blues.

His hands wrap around her waist from behind. His lips placing soft kisses to her bare shoulder. "You look beautiful, baby."

Turning around in his embrace, she slides her hands up his chest feeling the grooves of his very taught muscles through his dress shirt. "Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself, handsome."

They bring their lips together, pouring their want and desire into a single kiss. "Okay, mister, we have to get going other wise Mandy and Matt will be eating dinner alone."

He playfully pouts, giving her those puppy eyes that she can't seem to resist. "Awww."

Her arms incircles his, guiding him out of their room. Right as they get to the living room where their friends are already waiting, she whispers just loud enough to where only he can hear. "Just so you know, I'm not wearing any panties."

No one but Kensi notices his almost silent moan and his lips mouthing, _"Oh my god.", _as they walk out into the warm summer air.

* * *

The over look of the restaurant is breathtaking to say the least. His arm is wrapped around her waist as they watch the sun disappear behind the mountains. Tonight has been one for the ages. It's not everyday that they get treated to a five star meal with a breathtaking view. Not to mention being dressed to the nines.

The soft whispers of the people around them leave them in a tranquil state with a feeling that neither of them have felt before. It's crazy how one person can change your perspective on life. The feel of their touch, their lips, the way their smile lights up a room and the security and love of the feel in their arms. He's that for her. She's that for him.

She tilts her head to place a kiss on his jaw when her eyes go wide. Turning herself and her boyfriend towards their friends who are at the other side of the terrace, they watch as Matt gets down on one knee in front of her best friend. "Oh my gosh. Is he-"

He nods his head that's laying on top of hers. The image of her and him having that moment in the near future is at the forefront of his mind. Picturing her looking down at him with tears in her eyes as he ask her to be his forever and placing the beautiful ring on her finger that he's had since this time last year. "Yeah. That's my boy."

He sees the want in her eyes when Mandy profusely nods her head yes. If he thought he could get away with it, he'd propose right now, but that wouldn't be fair to their friends and it sure as hell wouldn't be fair to his girl. No, his girl deserves her own night. Her own moment and if everything goes accordingly, she'll have her moment soon.

* * *

The brunette and blonde are sitting out on the back porch of their cabin, sipping on glasses of wine. "I can't believe I'm engaged."

"Yeah."

Mandy can hear the somewhat defeated tone in her best friend's voice which catches her off guard. "Hey, sweetie, what's wrong?"

The melancholy demeanor on the soon to be agent's face tells Mandy she's anything but fine. "Nothing. I'm happy for you. So happy, it's just-"

"You're wondering when Marty's gonna pop the question."

"Yeah."

"Well, didn't you tell him that you weren't quite ready for that yet?"

Nodding her head, Kensi tries to not to let her emotion get the best of her. She's never been really good at letting people in with the exception of Marty and sometimes her best friend. "Yeah, but that was like eight months ago."

"So, you're ready now."

"Honestly I was ready then. I was just afraid."

"Afraid of what, Kens? That man loves you."

"I know, but what if he's getting tired of me? What if he's changed his mind?"

"He hasn't."

"How do you know?"

Reaching her hand out to grab Kensi's hand, the blonde gives it a reassuring squeeze to let her know just how true the words are that she's about to say. "Sweetie, the way that man looks at you, it's like you're the only thing that exist in his world." Apparently her words don't have much assuredness as she would like. "Look he still probably thinks that you're not quite ready yet."

"But I am ready. I'm so ready."

"So tell him that."

Her brow furrows at the ridiculousness of the suggestion. "Are you crazy?"

"Telling your boyfriend that you're ready to get married? Yeah, totally crazy." Bringing her wine glass back to her lips, she leans back in her chair, leaving her friend with one last thought on the subject. "He probably already has it all planned out in his head anyway. So in the mean time just throw out some subtle hints here and there and maybe he'll do it sooner."

"That's not a bad idea." In fact she's surprised she didn't think of it before.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys. Your words mean so much!_


	18. Chapter 18: As subtle as a gun

_A/N: And the flood gates continue to pour._

* * *

So apparently her boyfriend doesn't get the subtle hints she's been sending his way about marriage. Ever since her talk with Mandy 3 months ago, Kensi's been throwing things out here and there, trying not to make what she wants too obvious to him.

"Hey, Marty, what do you think about Big Sur at sunset?"

"Hmmmm?"

"The cliff in Big Sur at sunset. Wouldn't that be a beautiful setting for like a party of some sort?"

"Yeah, we should all go up there Friday after work."

She rolls her eyes. This is so not working. "Sounds good."

As she turns to walk back into the bedroom a grin spreads to his face. He knows what she's doing. Of course he knows what she's doing. He knows she's ready now. Hell, so is he, but he has something really great in mind and as much as they want it now, they'll both just have to wait.

* * *

She's all but given up on dropping the hints now. Clearly they weren't working so she just tried to put it away in her mind. It will happen when it happens, she just hopes she's not old and gray when it does. Taking a sip of her coffee, she's going over her exam review when he walks through the door, almost causing her to do a spit take. "What are you doing?"

He points to the hoodie she's wearing. The one she stole out of his closet when they first started dating and hasn't been able to wear since. "You're gonna steal my clothes so I'm gonna steal yours."

She tries to hold back her laughter at the image of her shaggy haired boyfriend in one of her tight t-shirts. "You look ridiculous." Standing up from their kitchen table, she makes her way over to the sink to wash out her now empty coffee mug.

Sliding up behind her, he wraps his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder and letting out a contented sigh. "Yeah, but you still love me."

Leaning back against his strong chest, her fingers intertwine with his that are resting against her stomach. "I do. I really love you, Marty."

As the words leave his lips against her ear a shock of heat fills her from head to toe. "I love you, too, Kensi Marie Blye. There aren't enough words to describe how I feel about you."

_Then why won't you commit already?_ Her brain is filled with confusion at his words as he carries her back towards their bedroom so he can show her just how much.

* * *

Walking through the front door, he calls out to the beautiful brunette that fills his dreams. "Hey, Kens, did you remember to mail off your application?"

Sticking her head out from the kitchen, she takes a bite of her bagel. "Yeah, babe, I dropped it off right after class yesterday, why?"

"Just making sure. I know the deadline is a few weeks away."

Plopping down on the couch next to him, she lays her head on his shoulder thinking about how fast the last four years of her life have flown by. "I can't believe graduation in in six and a half months."

"I know, I never thought we'd get here."

There's a beat of silence as they contemplate life and how amazingly crazy it's been for them both separately and together.

Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, he leans his head against hers. "You wanna know the best moment of my entire college experience?"

She can see this coming from a mile away. "Let me take a wild guess. Meeting me?"

Pulling back, he looks down at her, eyebrows raised as his eyes lock with hers. "Well, someone's sure of themself. But yes, it wasn't just the best moment of my entire college experience either."

"Oh, no?"

"No, it was the best moment of my entire life, too. The next one's gonna be even better though." Leaning forward, he brings their foreheads together all the while giving her a matter of fact look.

"What's that?"

"When all your dreams come true and you get accepted into NCIS."

Her eyes begin to glisten as the words leave his lips. "That's gonna be the best moment of your entire life?"

"Yeah, because it's the moment my everything got everything she ever wanted."

The tears that once threaten to fall from her chocolate orbs finally do. "You really can't help yourself, can you?"

"What? It's true."

Okay, so he's finally left her with the perfect opening, maybe this will get through that thick skull of his. "Well, just so you know everything I've ever wanted has changed."

He should've known that this conversation was going to lead to this. Somehow most if not all conversations they've been having lately lead to her laying these little easter eggs, if you will. _Alright back to playing stupid again. _"Really?"

"Really."

"Don't you wanna know what it is?''

"I think I have a feeling."

She moves out of his embrace to sit against the armrest of the couch, criss crossing her legs. "Tell me what you think I'm thinking then."

"Being the first female agent to graduate at the top of her class." He shines his pearly whites at her.

"Wrong again, buddy."

"Being trained by the world renowned Jethro Gibbs?"

She can't hide the annoyance and extra bite in her voice at his oblivion. "False." Taking a deep breath, she reaches out for his hand and looks him in the eyes, hoping and praying he'll understand what she means. "No, my dreams contain something that I haven't had since I was 15."

He thinks he's getting quite good at this now. Not that he wants to play this game forever. "Ah, I gotcha. A New Kids on The Block concert."

This is a literally where the term face palm started. Turning her attention back to the movie, she can't help but think that everything she's ever wanted is in her grasp but how he might not want the same things. _I mean why else would he be avoiding the subject?_


	19. Chapter 19: Unexpected

_A/N: Two chapters in one day? Whaaaat?_

* * *

She's put this conversation off for long enough. Part of her really wants to see where his head's at, but the other part, the part that's winning over in her mind doesn't want to face the inevitable. He's most likely not gonna follow her. She'll move to Georgia for a couple of months and then probably be transferred to somewhere like D.C. or New York and he'll stay here. "So, have you decided on where you might wanna go?" She's trying to question him without being too obvious that she clearly would like to stay close to him.

He takes a bite of his drunken pig and looks up at her. The desperation clearly written in her eyes, telling him what he's suspected all along. "I'm not really sure. My buddy's dad has a firm in Boston or I could even stay here and wait for you to come back. It all depends." God how he hates doing this to her. "I mean you're gonna be in Georgia and I don't really know what your plans are after that so, yeah."

"Oh, okay. No, yeah, sure."

"Do you have any idea where they might place you after training?"

She wants to tell him. God how she wants to tell him. But she doesn't want to be that girl. The one that ask their boyfriend to follow them. To leave his life here behind. He has his own plans and she doesn't want to ruin that. "It's really up to me. It all just depends."

He's focusing on every word that leaves her lips, hoping that she'll finally tell him what's so clearly on her mind. "On?"

"Nothing. Nothing. It just depends on what offers I get." She quickly gets up to throw away their take out containers, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Alright he's made her cry now. It's gone too far. But at least he knows what she wants. "Hey, babe, could you bring me that envelope out of the front pocket of my bag?"

"Yeah."

He's sitting on the couch, staring up at his love whose curiosity got the best of her. In her hand is an opened envelope and in the other hand is a piece of paper, her fingers holding it so tight that it's starting to crumple.

Her eyes shine with tears and the way her voice cracks lets him know just how close the tears are from falling. "You-you're going to Georgia with me?"

_Finally. _Getting up off the couch, he goes to stand in front of her, holding her face in hands as his thumbs wipe her tear stained cheeks. "Of course I am, baby."

"But your job."

"Kens, the minute you applied to NCIS is the minute I applied to the closest firms to NCIS campus." He reaches for both her hands, giving her a blissful smile. "Baby, I've had a job lined up for four weeks now."

The tears that were slowly falling before come pouring out when she sees the honesty in his eyes. Wriggling her hands out of his, she wraps her arms around his waist, giving him a death gripping hug. "You're really coming with me?"

"Hey." He pulls back slightly. Honesty, love and so much more laced in his voice. "There's nowhere else I'd be."

It's not a proposal but it's not not a proposal. He wants to be with her. To follow her. And now that she thinks about it, some things are making a whole lot more sense. "So that's why you've been offering to pick up the mail everyday for the past month."

The blush rises to his cheeks. "Yeah."

"And why you answer the phone every time it rings."

"Uh-huh."

She can't help the flash of her pearly white. Everything she's always wanted is coming together. Well, all but one certain thing. But she can't let that take away from the warmth she feels in her heart for this man that so clearly loves her.

Leaning forward, the soon to be agent places her lips on the soon to be lawyer's. Their kiss becomes more passionate, but when she begins to think about what he did for her the smile returns to her face, making it more difficult for them to continue their onslaught of tongue action.

Marty doesn't let that deter him though. His hand caresses her thigh, pulling it up to wrap around his waist. She receives his message loud and clear, jumping up to wrap her other leg around his waist. She lets the papers fall from her hands when his lips find her neck.

"I say we take this to the likes of the bedroom."

"I'm at your mercy, counselor."

They may be starting new chapters in their lives, but one thing's for sure. They'll be together.


	20. Chapter 20: Plenty of time

_A/N: It's almost graduation day. Threw in a little something for you Phnxgirl._

* * *

She's sitting at their kitchen table skimming over potential living quarters for them when they move to Georgia in June. Looking up across the room to where her boyfriend who's clearly more invested in the game than getting things in order before their big move, she lets out a frustrated sigh. "Marty, come on. We gotta look at these apartments."

"Baby, we still have plenty of time."

"No. No, we don't. There's only two months until graduation and then two weeks after that I have to report to training and you start your internship. So, no. No, we don't have plenty of time. The next few weeks are going to be hectic with finals and then you taking the bar. We need to get this done."

"Okay, you're right."

She raises her eyebrows like, _duh._

He leans down placing a quick peck to her lips. "Let me just change out of my work clothes first and I promise we'll look."

Her lips curve up, giving him a grateful smile. "Thank you."

* * *

She hears him walk into the living room but doesn't look up from the listing sitting in front of her.

It's a few minutes and he still hasn't came to the table, she takes a quick glance at what he's doing and the moment her eyes land on him, she rolls her eyes and bangs her head against the table. "What are you doing?"

He struggles to get to the table but when he does, he reaches out from behind his back, holding out an object.

Sensing that he has a reason for wearing an astronaut costume, because it's definitely not Halloween and they haven't been invited to any costume parties, she sits back up. She really wants to know why. Just why? Her brow furrows when she sees the black stone he's cradling in the palm of his hand. "What's this?"

"Well, baby, I went down and got it for ya."

The brunette scoffs and sends another eye roll his way. "Get that ridiculous thing off and come help me."

Shrugging, he reaches back and undoes the velcro, pulling the suit down and slipping out of it. _Well there goes $30 bucks. _

She takes another glance up to see if maybe he's coming this time but once again she's left questioning her boyfriend's sanity. "I hope that suit wasn't a rental."

"Why?"

"Marty, you were buck naked in there, probably sweating. Just imagine someone else wearing that the same way you just did and not getting it dry cleaned afterwards."

"So you're saying."

"That your sweaty balls basically just rubbed against some other guy's sweaty balls? Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"Yeah, I'm just gonna…." He points in the direction of their bathroom and turns around in a sprint towards the shower.

She begins to shake with laughter at the disgusted look on his face. "Hurry up or I'm gonna pick out a place and you're just gonna have to deal."

* * *

He walks back in 10 minutes later having scrubbed the grossness off of his body. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's do this."

Laying out the pieces of paper, she speeds him up on where she's already at in the process of finding their new home. "So I narrowed it down to these four. Distance between campus and your firm. Pricing, obviously. Safety of the neighborhood. Parking and temporary leases. Seeing as though we'll probably only be there for about 2 and a half months I figured it would be best to go with these options."

He's not even looking at the listings. His gaze is locked on her and the intensity of her demeanor. Oh, how he loves this woman. She's magic and beauty. The intensity of his love for her is nothing he's ever felt before. The warmth of her presence and the fierceness in her eyes sets his heart on fire. _Marty._

"Marty? Babe?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Those all look great."

"Where were you just now?"

He reaches for her hand, intertwining their fingers. Leaning over, he places a loving kiss to her lips. "Right here with you. Where I'll always be."

She brings her forehead to his, placing her hand on his jaw. "Right where you belong."

He brings his lips to hers one more time. When he finally pulls back, he looks down at the table ready to get this off their plate. "Now which one of these babies is closest to the ocean?"


	21. Chapter 21: The One

_A/N: It's about damn time!_

* * *

_They make their way from the beach, up the stairs to the sidewalk. As they begin to walk to their bus stop they hear a loud boom again and then the rain starts to fall. Deeks starts to run for shelter but he stops, mesmerized by her. _

_She's looking up at the sky, taking in a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the storm. He can't believe that just after one date, he thinks he's done. It's crazy he knows that, but the time that they've spent together since meeting last night has been what he's been looking for his whole life. The way she makes him feel is nothing short of extraordinary. He hopes he makes her feel the same. _

_He thinks he's done for now but when she turns to him, giving him her biggest smile, he can't help but feel wrong about his thoughts a few moments ago, because now he knows without a doubt that he's done for sure. That she is most definitely it for him. _

He knew it then and he most definitely knows it now. She's the one for him. Looking at his sleeping companion, bathed in the morning sunlight. "So beautiful." He says in a whisper as he gently moves the strand of hair from her face, pushing it behind her ear.

She feels a tingling sensation on her skin. The one that always comes from his touch. Slowly, she opens her eyes and is met with two gorgeous ocean blue ones that belong to the man of her dreams. "Morning, babe." She says smiling, leaning up, bringing her lips to his.

"Mmmmm." He moans. "Good morning, beautiful." He says before pulling her back in for another kiss. "Happy Graduation Day!"

That's right, after 4 long and treacherous years, she's finally graduating college. So many study sessions, late nights, exams and the best thing to come out of it was meeting this beautiful human being laying next to her. Ever since that night they met two and a half years ago they've been attached at the hip. When they weren't in class or at work, they were together. Paddle boarding, surfing, going out to dinners, movie marathons, parties that she wouldn't dread going to because now she had him by her side. She's so glad her roommate forced her to go to that party all those years ago, because that night eventually led her to this, lazy Saturday mornings, cuddled up in their bed in their apartment. She smiles, remembering the day he asked her to move in with him.

_They're standing on the balcony of his apartment, watching the sunset. She's standing against the railing with him behind her, his arms wrapped around her. "Hey, baby?"_

_Leaning back in his embrace, she turns her head slightly so that she can talk to him a little bit easier. "Yeah?"_

_"__Your lease is up next month, right?" The thought has been running through his mind for some time now and with her lease being up soon, now seems as good as time as any to bring it up. _

_She's a bit disappointed that he hasn't asked her to move in with him. She told him about her lease being up a few months back, figuring that would give him enough time to work up the courage and ask her, but apparently it hadn't been. "Uh, yeah. Now that you mention it, would you maybe go with me to look at a few places next weekend?"_

_"__Sure, but, Kens, I think I may have already found you a place."_

_She's both hopeful and curious."Really? Where?"_

_He knows that they're both ready for this, they've been ready for this for awhile now, but he hasn't had the courage to ask because a part of him was afraid that she may reject his offer. Standing here now though, with her wrapped in his arms, he realizes that he has nothing to worry about. They love each other and have for a long time now. And the thought of having her here with him all the time just makes him feel content. "Here." He says, placing a soft kiss on her shoulder. _

_"__Here as in..." Finally! She thinks to herself. She knows that this is where she wants to be. Hell, she practically lives here anyway. _

_"__I want you to move in with me." _

_Turning around in his embrace, she wraps her arms around his neck, stands on her tips toes and gives him a sweet kiss. "It's about damn time."_

_He gives her that smirk that's only reserved for her. She's right, it's about damn time. _

Bringing her hand up, she runs her fingers through his golden locks. "Thank you. I didn't think I'd ever get here."

He gives her a look like_ please_. "Are you kidding, Miss Magna Cum Laude?"

She gives him a bashful smile.

"I'm so proud of you, baby." Pulling her body closer to his, giving her a hug, he kisses the top of her head.

* * *

When her name is called, a loud noise sounds as she walks across the stage, accepting her degree.

She doesn't know how he pulled it off, but one Marty Deeks had snuck an air horn into the gym.

"THAT'S MY BABY!" He yells after blowing the horn.

Her pearly whites shine bright when she hears him. She didn't have many people in her corner but the one that mattered the most was there and she couldn't help but be deliriously happy about that.

Once she starts to walk off stage, she looks across to where the offending noise had come. Not to her surprise her eyes meet with the radiant smile that belongs to her boyfriend. The love of her life. She couldn't help but return a smile. He's always supported her, encouraged her, and has been her biggest fan.

He meets her eyes, mouthing, 'I love you."

As she descends the stairs, she beams back, mouthing, 'I love you.'

When the ceremony wraps an hour later, he make his way to meet her. Their eyes lock from across the corridor of the gymnasium, they smile as they walked towards one other. Nothing at that moment seems to exist other than them. Reaching each other, he wraps his arms around her in a strong bear hug, lifting her in the air. "I'm so proud of you, Kens." He says, kissing the side of her head.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she giggles when he picks her up. "Thank you." She pulls back just enough to give him quick kiss.

He carefully sets her down and takes hold of both of her hands with his. "Alright, my lady, we have reservations at 5 and then I have a surprise for you."

"Babe, I already told you that you didn't have to get me anything."

Letting go of her hands, he wraps an arm around her waist, guiding her out of the gym towards the truck. "Oh, don't even go there, Blye." He places a soft kiss to her temple. "I've had this planned for months. So just humor me will you?"

With both her arms wrapped around his waist, she squeezes him tight. He's too good to her. "Fine. But when you graduate next week and I get you a gift, I don't want to hear anything out of you, mister."

* * *

Their dinner was delicious, he loved just sitting there spending time with her but in a few minutes the sun would start to set and he had plans to keep intact. He quickly hurried her to his truck so that he could get the ball rolling.

Sitting in the restaurant's parking lot, Deeks pulls out a blind fold. "Do you trust me?"

She smiles, nodding. "With everything."

He gently ties the piece of cloth around her head and starts to drive to the destination where her gift is. About 20 minutes later they arrive, he quickly hops out of the truck, running over to the passenger side to help his blindfolded love out of the vehicle.

Slowly he helps her out of the truck and as soon as her feet hit the ground, she could tell where they were just by listening. "Why are we at the beach?"

Smirking, he places a hand to her lower back to leads her to their final destination. "You'll see, Princess."

They slowly walk the path and when they reach the shore, he stops them in their tracks.

"Okay, you ready for your surprise?"

"Uhhhh, duh."

"Okay, baby. You can take off your blindfold now."

Slowly, she takes off the piece of cloth and what she sees leaves her breathless. They're at their spot on the beach, where they spent that first night getting to know each other and right in front of her, kneeling down on one knee is her boyfriend, holding a ring in his hand.

Smiling with a hopefulness in his eyes, he reaches out with his free hand, grabbing hers as he confesses. "Kensi, baby, from the first moment I saw you I knew you were something special. You were and still are an enigma to me every single day and that's one of the things I love most about you. I don't know what I did to deserve you but I will spend every breath I have showing you how much you mean to me everyday. You are the bravest, toughest, most loving, caring, beautiful, and generous person I know. I love you with everything that I am." He takes a brief pause, trying to collect his thoughts. "I told you on our first date that in the 16 hours that I knew you that I wanted to spend as much time as possible with you." Taking a shaky breath, he wills himself to continue. "But what I didn't tell you is, that in those 16 hours I was already head over heals in love with you. Every moment I've spent with you has only made me love you that much more. So, if you'll have me, I would very much like to spend the rest of my life loving you and being loved by you. Will you Marry Me?"

_Holy crap! _Is all she can think in her shocked state. Everything that he just said, has her heart racing like wild horses. Tears glisten in her eyes at his words. She gives him a water laugh, nodding. "Yes! Absolutely! Yes!"

He quickly jumps up, hugging her with everything that he has, pulling back he leans down a gives her kiss filled with desire, but more than that, love. "Yes? You said, yes?"

"Of course, you doofus." She shakes her head in disbelief.

He lets her out of his embrace and takes the ring out of the box. Grabbing her left hand, he places the ring on her finger then brings her hand up to his lips, placing a soft kiss on her delicate finger. "Perfect."

"Perfect." She repeats, smiling as she admires her new piece of jewelry and then turning her attention back to her fiancé. "I love you and I want you to know that at the end of our first date, I realized something."

He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her in close. "Oh, yeah. What's that?"

She places her forehead on his. "That I was already in love with you, too."


	22. Chapter 22: Whirlwind

_A/N: The title says it all._

* * *

She can't wipe the smile off her face as she strides over to him, wrapping him up in a strong embrace. Her lips touch is ear and the tenderness of her voice sends a shiver throughout his body. "I'm so proud of you, baby."

The weight of his fiancée's words hit him hard. He's never been someone to be proud of to another person. Not his parents. Not any of his friends, but this woman. This woman in his arms makes him feel like he's actually able to be proud of himself, too. She encourages him day after day, pushes him to be the best man he can be. He knows that he can accomplish so much more than the words of his past floating around in his head. "Thank you, Kens. For the first time in my life I'm actually proud of myself, too. And that's all because of you."

Pulling back so she can properly look at him, her eyes turn serious. "You listen to me, Martin Deeks. You're an amazing man and I'm going to spend the rest of my life reminding you of that. You've worked hard for this. You earned this and you most definitely deserve all this and more."

"And more?" He wiggles his eyebrows.

Reaching into her bag, she brings out a piece of paper, handing it over to him. "I also got you some dress socks with little surfers on them so you can wear them to work and a few other things, but this one is pretty huge and here."

"What's this?"

"Open it."

"4 night stay in Big Sur?"

"Well, I thought you'd might wanna have a party of sorts."

"What kinda party?"

She shrugs her shoulders, her eyes shining with innocence. "I don't know. Maybe one celebrating certain things that's happened over the past couple of weeks?"

"Who would be at this celebration exactly?"

Her eyes nervously dart down to look anywhere but his soulful blue eyes. She tries to pull away but he only tightens his grip on her waist. "Well, there would be you, me, Mindy, Matt and the minnner…"

He tracks with her up until the last part. "I'm sorry. What was that last one?"

"The minister."

Placing his finger under her chin, he pulls her head up so he can look into those beautiful chocolate orbs he fell in love with. "Minister as in…."

"The person that's going to marry us."

"So, you're ready to do this now?"

"Not now. Next week."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I've been waiting for this for so long." She wraps her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his blonde locks. "And I really want to do it before we go off to Georgia."

He's not objecting. He just trying to see where her head's at. "Why, do you want to do it before then?"

"Because life is going to get a bit crazier once we move. I want to be your wife and I want you to be my husband, and I want our best friends to be able to be with us when we commit our lives to one another." She thinks she's looking at confusion in his eyes, but maybe it's a bit of discomfort. She's not really sure. "Why, do you not want to do it now?"

His lips land on hers the moment the words slip from her mouth. "Of course I do. I've wanted this for longer than I can remember." His eyebrows raise in question. "But are you sure about this?"

Nodding her head, her lips curl up into a smile. "Never been more sure in my life."

"I mean are you sure you don't want the big party and the fancy dress?"

Moving her hand from his golden locks, she cups his jaw in between her hands. "Yes, Marty, I'm sure. All I need is you. As long as you're there, I'll have everything I need."

* * *

Her breath hitches when she locks eyes with him. He's always handsome to her, but seeing him in that light blue button up with his sleeves rolled up and the tight fitting khakis that she was so adamant that he wear makes the heat pull in her belly. As her eyes traces him up and down they zero in on his twiddling thumbs. _He's just as nervous as I am. _Which is quite a relief to her.

She's a vision in her dress as she walks towards him. This is the biggest day of his life, which is probably why he can't keep still. When he proposed, he expected her to want a larger wedding, but he's so glad he was wrong. This is so much better. Just the two of them with their best friends and the minister of course. And the oceanside cliff she picked was almost as breathtaking as she was.

_"__You're my whole heart, Martin Deeks. The night I met you at that party was the best night of my life. I know since then things haven't exactly been easy for us, but we made it. We'll always make it, because you, baby, you're everything I ever want in life and I'll never give up on us for anything. You saved me in more ways than one. I promise that I will love you with everything I am for the rest of my days. I'll safeguard your heart until the end of time and back. You're the most amazing man I've ever met in my entire life and I will most definitely love you forever." She reaches up, cupping his jaw as she wipes away the tears from his cheek. "I'm gonna make you so happy."_

_He places he hand over hers, turning his head, he brings his lips to her palm, giving her a soft kiss. "Kensi Marie Blye, there aren't many words in any language that can properly describe the way I feel about you. Actually I know there are no words. You, my Kickass Kensalina, are what dreams are made of. Since the day I met you, I've loved you in some way, shape or form. When I think about all the terrible things I've gone through they're nothing compared to how I feel at just the thought of ever living my life without you. You are my solstice. My best friend." He pulls her in closer, wrapping his arms around her waist as his forehead meets hers. "You make me wanna be a better man. A man that you deserve and I will spend the rest of my days making you feel more loved than you've ever felt. So just know that when you're having a bad day or we've had a big fight, or you just wanna cuddle, I will always be there for you. You're my world."_

_"__You may now kiss your bride, Mr. Deeks."_

_"__Finally." Marty wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her in close as he places a kiss to his wife's lips. _

* * *

After the last box is unpacked, he makes his way to the couch, plopping down next to his wife. Throwing his arm around her, he leans in, placing a kiss to her temple. "Home sweet home."

She lets out a contented sigh of relief when her head hits his shoulder. "I'm so glad we got a furnished place."

"You and me both."

Quietness fills the room as reality slowly hits them.

Squeezing her shoulder, he draws her out of the thoughts going on in her mind. "So Monday's the big day."

"Yeah, I can't believe it's finally here."

"NCIS Special Agent Kensi Blye has a nice ring to it."

Turning so that she's now facing her husband, her gaze turn serious. She's wanted to talk to him about this ever since the wedding a week ago, but wasn't really sure how to bring it up. Lucky for her though, he just gave her an opening. Reaching out, she takes his hands in hers. "I actually wanted to talk to you about that."

"Oh?"

"I've decided to go with my legal name. So I will be NCIS Special Agent Kensi Deeks."

To say he's shocked would be an understatement. He was exceedingly happy when she showed him the name change form before their wedding. He loves her no matter what her last name is but something inside him grew with pride when he realized that she wanted to be attached to him, last name and all. But he always figured when the time came, she would use her maiden name when it came to her career. "Are you sure?"

A small smile creeps onto her face when she sees the prideful look in his ocean blues and the smile waiting to break free. He's always been supportive of her and her decisions, whatever they may be. She never felt forced to do this, her heart is telling her to do this. "Yeah, at first I was going to go by Blye in honor of my dad. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized that I honor my dad every day just by being the woman he raised me to be. Blye or Deeks he's always in here." She places her hand over her heart, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"I know I didn't know him, but the things you've told me about him and the amazing person you are I without a doubt know he's proud of you." He wriggles his hands out of hers and brings them up, cradling her face. "He's without a doubt proud of you, Kens."

The intensity in his eyes and the tenderness held in his voice just about does her in. "I miss him."

He takes hold of her arm, pulling her into his lap. "I know you do."

She has dreams of them all out together as a family. They're at the beach. She's sitting, watching as her husband catches a major wave and high fives her dad when they meet up on their boards. It breaks her heart a little knowing that'll never happen. "I wish you could've met him."

"I have." He knows that she's surprised at his words when her head snaps up in confusion. "I get to see him everyday, because a part of him lives inside of you, baby. His memory lives on through you."

Her head returns to its earlier position on his chest as she cuddles in closer to her love. She'll only admit it to him, but this is her most favorite place to be. She feels so safe being cradled in his arms. His warm embrace and the echo of his heart beat running through her body. Sometimes she likes to place one hand over her heart and the other over his. The vibrations hitting one hand hit the other at the same time, sending her soul into full fruition. "I love you."

He places a kiss to the crown of her head, pulling her even closer into his embrace. "I love you, too."

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for the love, guys. If you have any suggestions or want me to add anything, send a message my way and I'll see what I can do. _


	23. Chapter 23: Do you even have to ask?

_A/N: It's about to get weird_

* * *

He quickly stands up when he hears the knock at the door. Thinking his wife forgot something yet again, he opens the door without looking through the peep hole. "Hey, baby, you forget your keys again?"

The next thing he knows a strong fist connects with his face, sending his entire head into blinding pain. His body crumples to the floor as the man with a bone chilling grin drags him into the apartment.

* * *

She nervously paces up and down the hall. He always answers her calls and if he doesn't she hears from him within ten minutes. It's been over two hours. Biting her nail, she looks up when she hears the easily recognizable voice. "Excuse me, Agent Gibbs? I was wondering if you could help me."

The silver haired agent walks over to her, seeing as one of his best agent's is in a distressed state. "Sure, Kensi. What can I do for you?"

Worriedly glancing back and forth between her phone and her training agent, she tries to steady her heart rate. "It's probably nothing, but my husband hasn't been responding to my text or phone calls and-" The ringing of her phone interrupts her. Looking at the screen, she lets out a sigh of relief when she sees a mop of blonde hair pop up. "Oh, that's him. Never mind."

"Hey, why haven't you been responding?"

_"I'm sorry. Marty can't come to the phone right now."_

"Who the hell are you? Where's Marty?"

Gibbs turns around when he hears the words leave her mouth.

_"Kensi, Kensi, Kensi. How could not remember your own boyfriend?"_

She's sure her nails break skin as they dig into her palm. "Jack."

_"Don't worry, Kensi, we'll be together soon."_

Gibbs stands by, waiting to see what has her so clearly enraged. "Is everything alright, Deeks?"

"Um-uh, no actually. My husband's in trouble. I'm sorry, but I'm not gonna make it to class today. I have to go."

He watches on as as she runs out of the building towards the parking lot.

* * *

"Dammit." _Really? What kind of jackass double parks in a parking lot? _Running through her possible routes and transportation options, she's drawn out of her hurried panic when hears her name being called.

"Kensi, come on." Gibbs pulls up in a black SVU, calling after her to hurry.

* * *

She peeks through their front window, silently scolding her husband but praising him all the same. _I'll let the closing the blinds thing slide this time. _She just wants to get him out of this.

Jack is standing in front of Marty blocking her view of him. From what she can tell he's tied him to a chair, she can hear yelling but can't quite make out what's being said.

The brunette man steps away, walking over towards a large black bag sitting on the couch. Turning her attention back to her restrained husband, her blood begins to boil when she sees the blood trailing down the side of his face. "That son of a bitch."

Turning to look back a the veteran agent, she nods her ready. "On my count." Holding up her fingers, she counts to three.

Her foot slams into the door, busting the lock, forcing Jack to grab the closest weapon and hold it to the shaggy blonde's neck. "Hey, baby, you made it."

She cringes at the words that leave the man's lips. No one calls her baby. No one except the man being held hostage that is. "I'm not your baby, dumbass."

His demeanor changes from rage to confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"She's talking about how you're not her boyfriend, dude. Just look at the mantle over there. You see those pictures? Yeah, I'm her husband you fucking twat."

The young agent holds back a laugh at her husband's words, admiring him and his bravery to give her a distraction even if he ends up getting hurt even more. Putting his distraction to good use, she lines up her shot, hitting the deranged ingrate in the shoulder twice.

"AH, GOD!" The fucking twat as Marty so eloquently put it, falls to the floor gasping in pain.

Gibbs makes his way over to the injured man, pulling his hands behind his back, making him scream in agony. "Shut up."

Seeing as though her backup has the douche detained, Kensi kneels down in front of her husband, cradling his head in her hands and wipes the blood away from his mouth. "Marty, baby, are you okay?"

His smile a crimson red color now. "Of course I am, you're here."

* * *

Gibbs places the man whose name is apparently well known to the LAPD in the back of his car. "Don't get any blood on my seats."

Once the door is closed he takes out his phone to make a call that's well over due. "Henrietta, I think you're gonna wanna keep an eye on this new agent of mine."

* * *

"Marty, we don't need a new flat screen. We came to get groceries."

He pouts as he caresses the new 56" television that he's been so obsessed with since it first came out. "Aw, but I'm injured." Shifting his gaze back to her, he takes two steps towards her, wrapping his finger up in the loose trundle hair of hers. "Plus don't you think I deserve it after your boyfriend tried to kill me?"

She's glad they can joke about this now, but it could've ended very badly for them. Taking one look at her amazing husband and how he's seemed to have let whatever happened earlier today go, she decides its best not to dwell on the what ifs. Her fingers meet his forehead as she pushes him and his ridiculousness away from her. "You're gonna get good use out of that, aren't you?"

His toothy grin matches the smugness in his voice. "Do you even have to ask?"

When his lips meet her cheek the heat rises from her neck. "Apparently not."

They get back to their shopping once again, strolling through the produce section looking for some apples and his favorite….pineapples.

"Hey, Kens, look."

She turns around for one second which seemingly gives her husband the go ahead to hold up a cucumber. "It's a cucumber, so what?"

She watches as he lowers the green vegetable towards his crotch, quirking his eyebrow suggestively. "Remind you of anything?"

His smirk slowly turns to a look of terror when he sees the dangerous glare in her eyes.

Taking the object out of her husband's hands, she sits it back where it belongs "accidentally" grazing said object of comparison with her other hand.

He stiffens when her hand come into contact with a very important object with his anatomy.

Seeing his shocked state at her actions in such a public place, she adds fuel to the fire. Reaching up on her tip toes, she brings her lips to his ear. "You're so much bigger."

Not much can leave Marty Deeks speechless. His wife, her seductive touch paired with the phallus she just put back, yeah, that's one of those things.


	24. Chapter 24: Fast Track

_A/N: Things are happening!_

* * *

He dismisses class for the day. His trainees are something special this year, he can already tell. But there's one in particular that he's had his eye on since day one. The way she handled herself with her husband's hostage situation and the way she's been performing in her classes is something he doesn't think he's ever seen before in a new agent. Catching her right before she walks out of the door, he calls out to her. "Deeks."

She stops in her tracks when she hears her name. It's taking her some getting use to, but after being called by her new last name a couple of times a day for the past 3 weeks, it's finally in grained in her head. "Yes, sir."

"I'd like to offer you a place on my team. That is if you want it."

Elated and shocked all at the same time, her words almost fail her. She's worked so hard for this and to be offered a job 3 weeks into training is something unheard of. "W-what about training?"

The steel eyed demeanor of the gray headed agent pairs perfectly with the seriousness in his voice. "Kensi, I've see your work ethic and the way you've handled certain stressful situations and I want you on my team. I've talked it over with the director and I can have you fast tracked within-."

She doesn't give him time to finish before she's already accepting his offer. "When do I start?"

"Uh, don't you need to talk to your husband first?"

Thinking about the man that's waiting for her at home, the steady gaze in her eyes turns soft. _He's gonna be so excited. _"He told me whenever my offers start rolling in to except which ever one I want, he didn't care where we went and that he could get a job anywhere."

"You've got a very supportive husband there."

Her mind goes back to all the times her shaggy haired lawyer has been there for her. Supporting, loving and motivating her to be the best she can be. Just the thought of everything he's done for her and how happy he's going to be makes her fall even more in love with him. "He's the best."

* * *

He looks up from his plate, being met with his squinty eyed wife. "What's up, buttercup?"

Shaking the cob webs from her head, she zones back in. "Oh, nothing. I was just trying to remember something."

"What?"

Closing one eye, because apparently that helps her remember forgotten things sometimes, she tilts her head trying to shake her brain fart loose. "What's that thing called that's in front of the Lincoln Memorial?"

"The reflecting pool."

Acting as if he really just helped her out. _Come on, her dad was a marine for crying out loud. Of course she remembers what it's called. _"Oh, right!"

Unsure of where her train of thought is heading, Marty asks her a follow up so maybe he can hop aboard the train. "What about it?"

"I wonder what the sunset looks like bouncing off the water with Lincoln in the background?"

"I really wouldn't know, Kens."

She was gonna leave it at that and just tell him, but her curiosity got the best of her the more she thought about their new home. "We should try it out a couple of times to see. Oh! I bet it's beautiful in the fall with the leaves changing colors and in the winter with fresh snowfall." She can already picture them taking evening walks, their fingers intertwined as they walk down the mall, taking in the snow covered trees.

"You really want to visit D.C. that many….."

She knows it finally clicks in his head when his sparkling blue eyes turn from confusion to pure elation.

He jumps out of his chair so quickly that his food nearly ends up on the floor. "You got the job?!"

She nods her head, tears in her beautiful mismatched orbs. "I got the job."

Taking her hand, he pulls her away from her dinner, picking her up and twirling her around their dinning room. "Aw, baby, I'm so proud of you."

Looking down into his eyes, she's so incredibly happy at he pure joy shining back at her. "I couldn't've done it without you, handsome."

He flirtatiously bats his eyelashes at her. "You really think I'm handsome?"

Nodding her head, she threads her fingers through his golden locks, and places her lips on his. "I love you, Marty Deeks."

"I love you more, Agent Deeks." His arms around her waist tighten as he squeezes her, emphasizing the trueness of his statement. "When do we leave?"

"The end of this month."

"Wow."

Her feet hit the ground again and she looks up at him, trying and failing to hide the worry in her voice. "I know it's fast, but apparently Gibbs likes me so much that he had me fast tracked."

"Kens, that's awesome!"

"So you're sure you're okay with this?"

His hands leave the comfort of her waist and come up to cradle her face. "You're kidding, right? Of course I'm okay with it."

She looks at him still unsure.

"Baby, you've worked so hard for this. You deserve this."

"Thank you for believing in me."

He place a kiss to her forehead, wrapping his arms back around her in a warm embrace. "Always."

* * *

"I think this is it."

He lets out a sigh of relief, because after the third condo, one can only take so much. "Finally."

"Hey, this is gonna be our home for the next couple of years so hush it."

The realtor lets out her own sigh of relief. It was a bit of a rough start, but she's glad the couple didn't turn out to be one of "those" couples. "I'll get the paperwork started while you two look around."

He comes up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she gets lost in the vastness of the city. "Two more weeks, baby. Two more weeks until you finally get what you've been working so hard for."

She leans back into his embrace, taking in the reality of their soon to be new adventure. "I can't believe it's finally happening."

"You deserve it."

Speaking of deserving. "Did you ever hear from Ain & Bank?" As soon as Kensi got offered the job, Marty started researching the best Family Law firms in the area and applied for the ones he liked best immediately. They're just waiting to hear back from the one he really wants. It has great benefits and is close to HQ. Which is a plus.

"Oh, yeah. I got it."

She turns around wide eyed, bringing her fist to his shoulder. "Why, didn't you tell me?"

"Uh, I just did."

"You know what I mean."

"Remember that call I had to take right before we came in?"

_Oh, right._ She nods, urging her husband to continue.

"That was them. I'm sorry. I haven't exactly had time to tell you."

Quickly forgetting his slip, she places her hand on his scruffy jaw, pride shining bright in her eyes. "I'm so proud of you, babe."

His hand covers hers as he gets lost in her eyes and the pride that's so evident in them. _How did I get so lucky?_ "Thank you, baby. I couldn't've done it without you."

She brings her lips to his for a chaste but loving kiss, remembering that their realtor will be back at any moment. "So we both have officially started our careers."

"Well in two weeks. And now we have a condo!"

"We're growing up."

"No one I'd rather grow with than you."

"Sap."

"You still love me though."

She shrugs, knowing good and well that he's right. "You're not wrong."

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for the love, guys! The next chapter is gonna have a bit of a surprise. _


	25. Chapter 25: First Day Jitters

_A/N: What's the first day of a new job without a few surprises?_

* * *

He shuts the front door and grabs her extended hand as they make their way to the parking lot. "First day of school jitters?"

"Yeah, what about you?"

"A little, but I know we're both gonna crush it."

Once they reach their respective vehicles, holding off leaving a little bit longer. Marty steps up to his wife, wrapping her up in his arms. "I'm really proud of you, baby."

A grin spreads across her face. The spark in her eyes that he loves so much ever so present. "I'm proud of me, too."

Huffing a laugh, a smile of his own spreads across his face. They've both worked so hard for what they have and not just their careers, but their relationship. Where others would've given up because things got tough, they got stronger. They're stronger because of each other. He makes her a better woman and she most definitely makes him a better man. "I love you."

Her smile shines bright at his words as she brings her lips to his for a not so chaste kiss. "I love you more, Mr. Deeks."

With one last kiss, he gives her an encouraging smile. "Have a good day, babe."

She squeezes his hand, bidding him a finale farewell. "You too, pumpkin."

* * *

She follows him down the hall, taking in all the photos hanging on the wall. A wall of legends as she likes to call it. They turn a corner, coming into an open area with multiple desk. "Guys, this is our newest team member, help her get settled in."

The only other woman in the room, whose smile is quite contagious makes her way over to the young brunette. "Caitlin Todd. But you can call me Kate."

Taking her new team member's hand, she returns a shy smile. Remembering why she hated the first day of "school" so much. Every thing is always so awkward. You're not really sure what to say and you're never really sure what not to say either. "Kensi Deeks."

"Welcome aboard, Kensi."

"Thanks."

The two women drift off into conversation, getting a little more familiar with one another when what she can only assume is one of those guys, calls out from behind her. "So are you married?"

"Jeez, Dinozzo, she just got here."

He shrugs, being chastised by his female colleague. "What?"

She smiles as her mind immediately goes to her husband. She wonders how his first day's going for him. Hoping that everyone at his new job gets to see even just a glimpse of the amazingly brilliant man she gets to see everyday. "Yes, I am actually."

* * *

The older brunette examines the things on her new colleague's desk while he introduces himself to the rest of their team. That's when she notices it. She quickly look back at the shaggy blonde, ready to burst at the seams, but he's wrapped up in a conversation with a team member. So she patiently waits until just the two of them remain. "Excuse me, Marty?"

He watches his new colleague picks up the frame on his desk and can't help the exuberant smile that crosses his face. _My love._

"Who is this with you?"

"That's my wife, Kensi."

A lone tear falls from the woman's eye followed by another.

He finds it odd that the older woman is caressing the photo of him and Kensi, but the look on her face tells him that there's something more to her peculiar actions. "Julia, what's wrong?"

"She's even more beautiful than I imagined."

"She…" He trails off as his brain puts two and two together. "Hold on…..are you-"

A familiar smile spread to her face when she realizes that what she's been wanting to do for years has miraculously landed in her lap. "Yes, it would seem as though I'm your mother-in-law."

* * *

He's not really sure how to go about this. To just drop this news on her. He doesn't know how she really feels about her mother. He's asked her a few times about her here and there and the stories she usually gives up are told with sort of a sad happiness if that's even possible. So he figures that before he can really tell her about what happened today, he should try just one more time. Maybe it could give him a clue as to where her mind set is at.

"Hey, baby, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can. You know you can ask me anything, Marty."

"If you had the chance to reconcile with your mom, would you?"

She furrows her brow at the sudden topic that's brought up. "Okay, where did that come from?"

"Can you please just answer the question? I promise I'll tell you."

"Yes." Closing her eyes, the image of her and her mother being reunited once again runs through her mind. Being wrapped in the safety of her arms again is something she doesn't let herself think about often, but when she does, an old feeling of abandonment fills her. "I would if given the opportunity try and reconcile with my mom. I'm just-I'm just not so sure she would have anything to do with me though."

"Why do you say that?"

Her eyes glisten at just the thought of her mother rejecting her. "I ran away from her, Marty. I chose my dad over her. I don't know how to apologize for treating her the way I did."

"I don't think she wants an apology. I think she just wants her daughter back."

Okay, now she's even more confused. "What?"

The soft touch of his hand on her cheek makes all the dread and worry inside her dissipate. "Kens, you know how much I love you. I mean I would do anything for you."

"I know. I would do anything for you, too, baby." Her forehead meets his as they share a longing look filled with complete and utter love. "Marty, tell me what's going on."

"There's this woman I work with and she…..well she came into introduce herself today and saw the picture of us on my desk."

"Okay?"

"I don't know why I didn't put it together before when she introduce herself as Julia. I mean she looks so much like…."

"So much like who, Marty?"

He says it with such gentleness that she almost doesn't hear it. "So much like you."

Pulling back quickly almost giving herself whiplash, her eyes go wide with understanding. "Wait. Are you saying that-"

"It's your mom, Kens."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"What did she say?" She sounds like someone that's yearning for complementary comments from someone they just got introduced to.

He smiles when he thinks back to his mother-in-law's actions after finding out the news. "She said you're even more beautiful than she imagined." The one thing she asked of him though is something he's not quite sure he can do. Julia understood of course, but still yearned for the chance. "And if it's okay with you, she wants to see you."

The disbelief in her voice sounds like that of a foster kid being told that they're wanted. "She said that?"

"It's the first thing she asked after I told her who you were to me. Well besides what you were doing now."

Nodding profusely, she quickly stands up, jolting her husband a bit and hurries to put on her shoes. "Yes."

"What?"

"Yes. I want to see her."

He takes out his phone and sends the message. _Can you meet?_

_Of course. Where?_

_East Potomac Park 6_

_I'll be there. Does she know?_

_Yeah, I just told her._

_Okay, good. See you both there?_

_See you then._

* * *

She slows her pace when she sees the bench and the person that's occupying said bench. The woman turns at the startling bark of a nearby dog. Yep, that's definitely her mother.

Once they lock eyes, Julia stands up and starts walking hastily towards her not so little girl.

The young agent doesn't have the patience to walk so she takes off in a sprint towards the woman she's missed so dearly. The impact of their embrace is nothing compared to the sobs that both women let out. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too, baby girl."

* * *

As the two get reacquainted, Marty stands by watching a light that once seemed to be burned out, ignite once again inside his love.

The two brunettes share a laugh and look over towards him. Giving him a clue as to what they were talking about. Kensi gestures for him to come over and join them. She scoots over closer to her mother, making room for him to sit.

"Mom, I'd like you to officially meet my husband, Marty."

They both play along seeing what the agent is doing. She's never gotten to experience things like this before and even though they've met before, Kensi would very much like the opportunity to do something she never thought she'd be able to do. Introduce her mother to her husband.

Julia stands up, wrapping her son-in-law in a warm embrace. "It's so very nice to me you, Marty."

"You, too, Julia."

When they pull apart, Kensi has tears in her eyes. This is really happening, it's not just her mind playing tricks on her.

They both rejoin her on the bench, continuing where they left off. As their conversation carries on, Kensi curls into her husband's side, and reaches for her mom's hand, holding on for dear life.

He almost feels like an outsider looking in, but it's something beautiful he's witnessing. For this to happen for her is something he's always wanted. He's wanted this for her just as much as she's wanted it for herself.

An hour and a half later, her mother bids a farewell, explaining that she had a meeting with one of her clients and couldn't push it back any longer.

When the mother/daughter duo exchange hugs, he can see the longing in both their eyes. Neither wanting to jump first. Afraid that it might be too much too soon.

He wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not, but seeing weariness in her mismatched chocolate orbs when her mother got up to leave, he decided that it might be best for him to "break the ice" a little more and invite her over to their house.

Kensi's shoulders relax when he offers to have her over for dinner the next night. She wanted to herself, but somewhere deep down she guesses part of that abandoned little girl still lives inside her.

* * *

He takes a seat next to her on the bench, and the sniffles that can be heard coming from his strong, beautiful wife seems a bit off to him. "Baby, why are you crying?" He scoots over, wrapping his arm around her in a tight embrace.

Once she feels the comforting touch of her husband, she lets out the emotions of the shock and revelation of the day pour out of her. "I just-I just missed her so much."

Pulling her in tighter, he places a kiss to the top of her head. He's so glad that she's able to express herself to him. It didn't start out that way but over the last 3 years she's steadily let him in and for that he is so very grateful. "I know. I know you did."

* * *

_A/N: Hope you guys like it!_


	26. Chapter 26: Dinner Time!

_A/N: I'm back with this story and all I have to say is that it's about damn time. Shoutout to mashmaiden on tumblr for triggering my thoughts!_

* * *

She runs her hands over her dress, trying to get any missed wrinkles out. "Do I look okay?"

He walks up to his beautiful bride, gathering her in his arms. It's so adorable how nervous she is, not to mention how she cleaned their already clean apartment two times over. "Baby, you look amazing."

"Really? It's not too much?"

He smiles, placing his forehead against hers. "You look absolutely beautiful."

* * *

He goes to answer the door as his wife rearranges the throw pillows on the couch for the fourth time today. "Julia, please come in."

The older brunette makes her way into the living room, coming face to face with her daughter for the second time in two days. "Thank you. I didn't know what to bring. I hope you two drink wine."

"Are you kidding? Kensi downs a bottle once every couple of days."

Julia smirks, her eyes looking at something behind him. "She's right behind me, isn't she?"

Sending a glare to her husband, she pinches his side and makes her way over to her mother, wrapping her arms around the older woman. "Mom, I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too, sweetheart. Thanks for inviting me."

* * *

They're sitting in silence as they eat their food. It seems as though the mother/daughter duo don't know where to start, but seeing as though Julia's the parent, she decides to take the plunge. "So how did you two meet?"

Sitting his fork down, Marty reaches for his wife's hand under the table. "Well, we met at a party. I was there with a buddy of mine and was really ready to go but then I looked over and saw the most breathtaking thing I have ever seen." He gets a playful glint in his eye, turning to glance at his wife. "Yep there was an old school record player in the corner that was so mesmerizing and when I went to check it out I saw Kensi standing next to it."

Kensi sends a glare towards her husband, being met with a playfulness written across his face and the clear love shining in his eyes, she can't help but smile herself.

"So I went over to her and we started talking, went down to the beach and talked some more, I asked her out and now 3 years later, here we are."

Julia is captivated by the pure unadulterated love she sees between her daughter and son-in-law. "How long have you been married?"

"4 months yesterday actually." The younger brunette blushes at how quickly she answered her mother's question. "Yeah, he proposed to me graduation night and then I proposed on his graduation night that we get married the next week. So we did."

Marty smiles at his love as a flood of memories from the past few months play out in his head. He brings their intertwined hands up to his lip, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. "And, Julia, you'll be happy to know that our Kensi here graduated at the top of her class, she was Magna Cum Laude."

"I'm not surprised one bit."

They go back to eating and talking about the past couple of years that the pair have shared. "So, Marty, what about your family?"

She knows it's a sensitive subject for her husband. Hell she barely knows about his parents, but when he's ready to tell her everything, she'll be there to listen just like he was with her. "Mom."

Marty grabs her hand and locks eyes with her. "It's okay, baby."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, its okay. It's just that I don't really know much about my family. Well now that is. Last time I saw my dad was when I shot him, trying to protect my mother."

"What about your mother?"

"Haven't seen her since I graduated high school."

"I'm so sorry, Marty."

"It's okay." He sends the older brunette a sad smile but it quickly turns to a serene filled look towards his love. "I have Kensi and that's all that matters."

She places her hand on his cheek, seeing the sad yet grateful smile on his face. Leaning forward, she brings her lips to his in a soft, loving kiss.

Julia watches on as the couple share a moment. It breaks her heart knowing that her daughter and her son-in-law have no family to rely on, but seeing as though they have each other it helps mend that break. They had no family before and she knows it's going to take some time to adjust but she for damn sure is not going to let them down. "And now you both have me."

Kensi reaches across the table, placing her hand on top of her mother's as the tears begin to pool in her eyes. _I hope so. _

* * *

She stands in the middle of their living room with her arms wrapped around his waist. Looking up into his cerulean blues that mesmerize her, she gives her husband a soft smile. "I'm really glad you invited her over."

"I know you wanted to, you just didn't know how."

She tilts her head. A look of gratitude washing over her face. "How do you do that?"

His brow furrows at her question. "Do what?"

"Know what I need before I do?"

"Oh, that's easy….." His lip quirks up into a half smile. "Because I love you and I know you better than you know yourself."

She reaches up on her tip toes, bringing her lips to his. "I'm so glad you know me."

He places his hands under her thighs, picking her up. "And I know just what you want right now."

Her legs wrap around his waist, her arms automatically wrapping around his neck as she beings to play with his curls. She playfully bats her eyelashes at him, with a not so innocent look spread across her face. "Whatever could that be?"

"You."

"Mmmhmmm."

"Me."

"I'm listening."

"The tub."

"Keep going."

He places a kiss to her lips. "And that tub of Rocky Road in the freezer."

Her eyes grow darker at the thought of her man and her favorite ice cream in the tub. She begins placing kisses to his chiseled jawline, leaving him breathless. He's just standing there making her brow furrow in question. "Why we still standing here?"

"Good question." He tilts his head and before she can gather her bearings he's running them towards their bathroom.

Kensi clings to his body, erupting with laughter as he hurries them through the apartment. Yeah, today was a good day. But when is it not, being married to the love of your life.

Life is amazing. She has her husband and now her mother's back in her life. Little did she know that her world was about to be shaken up.


	27. Chapter 27: No, it can't be

_A/N: This is definitely one of my favorite chapters. I really wish something like this would happen on the show._

* * *

"Hello. This is Marty Deeks."

"Marty, this is Kate."

An unrecognizable voice comes over the line and apparently he's suppose to know who this person is. Maybe his wife is right, he should pay more attention in social situations. "Kate?"

"Sorry, Kate Todd. I work with your wife Kensi. We met at the courthouse."

"Oh, right! Kate." He stops writing, confused at the oddness of his wife's team member is calling him. "What can I do for you, Kate?"

"Well it's Kensi."

As soon as the words escape her mouth, he grabs his keys and heads towards the door not even letting the agent tell him what's wrong before he heads to wherever his wife is. "What hospital?" Because of course his mind goes straight to her being hurt or worse. She's an agent, why else would she be calling him in the middle of the day.

Her voice is hesitant, not really sure she should be making this call or not. "Oh, no. I'm sorry to scare you. Kensi's fine…..well sorta."

He continually presses the elevator door button, hurrying the doors to close. His heart's in his stomach and he's on the verge of a panic attack. "What do you mean sorta?"

"Well, something happened at the office today and she's locked herself in an office."

He lets out a sigh of relief hearing that his love is okay. Well, physically anyway. "What exactly happened, Kate?"

_"__Kensi Blye?"_

_She turns around at the gravelly voice coming from the man behind her. Her brow furrows when she sees a face she can't quite place. "It's Deeks."_

_His features become softer once he sees her face. "I'm sorry?"_

_"__My name, it's Kensi Deeks." She smiles, correcting him. Usually she wouldn't but saying her new name out loud has a strange contented effect on her._

_He nods. "Right. My mistake."_

_"__What can I help you with?"_

_"__I'm Owen Granger. I knew your father."_

_She can't help but get a bit defensive. No one around here should know about her father. "What about him?"_

_"__Would you come with me please?"_

_"__Not until you tell me where we're going."_

_"__Just to this conference room over here. There's someone here to see you."_

_She follows him into the room and turns at the sound of his voice hitting her ears. The tears start to pool in her eyes. There's no way that this is happening."No. No, it can't be." _

_He takes a step towards her, reaching out. "Kensi."_

_The young agent shakes her head profusely. "No. This is just a dream."_

_"__Baby girl."_

_This can't be happening to her again. She's had flashes in her dreams but none when she was actually lucid. "NO! You're not real."_

_Hurrying out of the room, she starts to panic. Gotta get out of here. But where? As she makes her way through the hallway of the office, she spots an open door to an unused office and quickly retreats inside, slamming the door behind her and turning the lock. _

His brow pinches, confused at who's got his girl so rattled. He can't think of anyone that would have her that startled. And it can't be Jack because he's in prison. "Kate who was in that room?"

"I don't know who he is but he's been sitting next to the door of that office ever since and he keeps calling her baby girl."

His eyes grow wide at the information. _There's no way. _He quickly throws his car into gear and starts towards NCIS HQ. "Okay, I'm on my way. Thank you, Kate."

* * *

Marty makes his way through the security check point and is met with the shorter brunette of the team. "How is she?"

Kate guides them towards the elevator and informs him of the situation that is currently going on upstairs. "She still hasn't came out."

They take a brief ride up and when the doors open he steps out, following the young agent towards his love. As they make their way across the bullpen and take a few turns, the door finally comes into view. The person who has his wife so startled, still sitting next to the door.

Marty stands there, taking in the not so clean cut man that he was expecting, sitting before him. "Excuse me, sir."

The former marine looks up for the first time since he sat down. The shaggy haired blonde has a concerned look written across his face and there's almost a protectiveness set in his stance. "Yes?"

The young lawyer places his hand over his mouth in shock when his suspicions are confirmed. He's a little older than what he's seen in the pictures that she showed him, but that's definitely him. "How-how are you alive?"

"You know who I am?"

"I do."

"Who are you?"

"I'll explain all that later, but right now I need to talk to Kensi."

* * *

She startles at the knock on the door. She recognizes that knock._ Is that crazy? _

He walks up to the door, bringing his fist to the wood. "Kens. Baby? Please open the door."

At the sound of his voice, her heart begins to settle. He's here. He's always here. She got thrown a curve ball just a few hours ago and she's not sure what to make of what's happening. On one hand how could she not be excited but on the other, she's at a loss. _Why is he just now showing up? _She takes a deep breath and walks towards the door, but doesn't open it. "Only you."

"Only me."

The door cracks open wide enough for him to slip in and is shut once again.

* * *

As soon as the door closes, he wraps his arms around her, pulling her into his body. He knows this is a lot for her. Hell, it's a lot for him too and he's never even met the guy.

She burrows her face into his neck, wrapping her arms around his waist, she finally lets her tears fall. "Did you see him?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Did you talk to him?"

"Briefly, but he doesn't know who I am to you. I figured you'd want to tell him yourself."

"I don't know if I can."

He places a kiss to the top of her head, breathing in her scent. "Baby, you have a second chance here. The least you can do is hear him out. Maybe there's a reason he's just now coming to find you."

She pulls back and looks into his eyes. He says one of the things that use to calm him was the ocean. That's true for her now too, but it's the ocean in his eyes. The depth of love, pure unadulterated love that she sees every time she looks into them. "Will you go with me to talk to him?"

"Of course I will. I'll always be by your side."

"I know."

He leans forwards, placing a kiss to her forehead. "I love you so much."

"I love you more."

"You ready?"

She reaches for his hand, intertwining their fingers. She's safe now. He's here and he won't let anything happen to her. This she knows. "Yeah, let's do this."

* * *

When the door opens back up, he quickly stands. "Kensi."

She looks into his eyes. The eyes she thought she'd never see again. "Not here."

Marty feels her squeeze his hand, telling him that she needs him to takeover. "Sir, would you come with us?"

The man looks down at their intertwined hands, a slight smile gracing his face. "Lead the way."

Another voice breaks as they head towards the conference room. "Deeks."

She stops, turning towards the gray haired man. "Yes, boss?"

He looks between his agent and the person that clearly came out of nowhere. "You can take the day."

She gives him a grateful smile. "Thank you, sir."

* * *

They walk out of HQ and across the street towards the cafe. Once settled in a booth there's an awkward silence until he finally gets the courage to speak. "So you're married."

Marty squeezes her hand, signaling her that it's her turn to speak. "Yes. Dad, this is my husband Marty."

He reaches his hand across the table, offering his hand. "It's nice to meet you young man."

He's hesitant to shake his hand, but does it anyway. For her. "I'd like to say the same but first Kensi needs some answers."

The older man's heart fills with a contentment at the protectiveness that the lawyer so clearly has over his baby girl. "I understand. Where do I start?"

Taking a deep breath, she looks into his eyes with a seriousness that he's never known. "You can start by telling me where you've been for the past 7 years."

He nods, taking a deep breath of his own. "Well the last thing I remember was being dragged out of my car…"

_**TBC**_


	28. Chapter 28: 7 Years

_A/N: Here's some answers._

* * *

_The older man's heart fills with a contentment at the protectiveness that the lawyer so clearly has over his baby girl. "I understand. Where do I start?"_

_Taking a deep breath, she looks into his eyes with a seriousness that he's never known. "You can start by telling me where you've been for the past 7 years."_

_He nods, taking a deep breath of his own. "Well the last thing I remember was being dragged out of my car…"_

_XXXX_

He nods, taking a deep breath of his own. "Well the last thing I remember was being dragged out of my car. Everything before that….you, your mother, it all just vanished. I didn't even know my own name."

"What about your accident?" Kensi's curious as to how he survived that fire. And what about the body in the car?

He knows where her thoughts went. His rescuer told him that the passenger hadn't made it. "This young man saw my car on the side of the road. He got me out but couldn't get my buddy Rick out."

"So that's whose body was in the car."

Just imagining what his little girl had to go through thinking that he was dead fills him with anguish. "Yeah, it was. I'm so sorry, Kensi." He sees the tears in her eyes and it breaks his heart but she nods for him to continue. "So when he pulled me out, he took me to his cabin in the mountains. He said that he saw someone deliberately cause me to crash and cause my car to catch on fire."

"He didn't try to find out who you were?"

"I told him that if they knew I survived they would most likely come after him next to get to me so we stayed in a secluded area and lived off the land for close to 7 years."

"And how did you get your memory back?"

He smiles at the memory from a month ago when his entire life literally flashed before his eyes. "It's quite funny actually. I was outside and decided to take a walk by the river and saw a family down the way. A man and a little girl each with a pole and they started shouting and I was confused at first until I saw the large mouth bass at the end of her line and it all just came back to me."

"Our trip to Yosemite."

"Yeah, everything, baby girl. Our camping trips, teaching you how to throw knives and even starting you out on the scope. Have you been practicing still?"

Marty has bite his lip to try and not laugh. "Practice?"

The former marine looks at him confusedly. "What?"

"Sir, with all due respect I'm pretty sure she's a better sniper than you ever were."

A blush rises to her cheeks at the pride in her husband's voice. He's always the first one to bring up her badassness as he likes to call it. "Marty."

"That's what I like to hear." He says it with a pride in his voice that voice she'd never thought she'd hear again.

"Anyway, once it all came back to me, I headed to Boston hoping to find you and your mother but I came to a dead end. I wasn't really sure where else to look and then I remember Owen. Thinking that he could probably help me, I headed here and he helped me start looking for you. Not to my surprise though he found you in the database of NCIS and that you were an agent. Now here I am."

She can feel the tears start to pool in her eyes again. "So you didn't remember anything at all?"

"No, Kensi, of course not. If I could've remembered believe me when I say that I would've done everything in my power to find you."

And she does. She sees the sincerity in his eyes and feels a nudge from her husband. The agent gets up, mirroring her father and they embrace.

He squeezes her tight, never wanting to let her go. "I'm so sorry, Kensi. I'm so sorry that I've missed the past 7 years."

"I'm sorry, too."

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

She holds him tighter at the thought of their last interaction. "The way I treated you when you told me I couldn't go to the movies and the words I said. I never thought I'd get to take them back."

"Oh, baby girl, I knew you didn't mean it. You were just angry. I never held that against you."

"I love you, dad"

"I love you, too, Kensi."

Before they know it another party has joined them by wrapping his arms around both father and daughter. "And I love both you guys."

They both laugh at the goof that is Marty Deeks.

Once they remember they're in the middle of a restaurant, they take their seats once again. This time it's Kensi's turn to catch him up on her life.

"So what about you? What have you been up to in the past 7 years? Well, besides getting married to this fine young man of course."

She shakes her head and smiles at the feel of her husband giving her a shit eating grin. _God I love him. _She then begins to tell him about living on the street for awhile after he died and then getting into Pepperdine where she met Marty. Graduating and then them getting married two weeks later. And how after they got married they headed to Georgia for a couple of weeks until she got through training. She got offered the job in D.C. and now here they are.

He's heard a lot about the last several years but one thing she hasn't mentioned is another brunette. "What about your mother? Have you ever contacted her?"

She thinks she sees hope in his eyes. "Actually she works with Marty and we just recently reconnected."

A buzzing feeling flows through his body at the fact that he may not have to go looking for as well. "Wow. It's funny how life works."

She turns towards her husband, giving him a knowing smile. "Yeah, it is."

He watches the couple in their own little world. The love they share and how in tune they are with one another. He had that once, but he let the job get in the way. "I miss her."

Her brow furrows and she turns back to him. "Mom?"

He nods, giving her a sad smile.

"She misses you, too."

"Do you think she'd want to see me?"

That's when she realizes what's going on. He's seen the way she and Marty interact and the love that they share and his heart his yearning to have that back.

That's when her husband speaks up. "Don't tell Julia I showed you this, but when she opened her wallet the other day, something fell out of it and I picked it up." He takes the photo out of his wallet and hands it to the older man. "I haven't had a chance to give it back to her."

Once he has the crinkled photo in his hand and turns it around to read what's on the back, tears begin to pool in his eyes.

She's looks to her husband with questioning eyes, mouthing. _"What does it say?"_

Marty points towards her dad for her to look. She's shocked to she the tears are now falling down his cheeks.

"_No mountain, nor sea, nothing of this world could keep us apart because this is not my world…..you are._" Is all he says as he rubs his thumb across the words that he'd written so long ago on the back of a photo of him in his officer's uniform.

That's when it hits Kensi that her father gave up more than her mother that day. He gave up the love of his life.

**_TBC_**


	29. Chapter 29: Lost Love

_A/N: More reuniting!_

* * *

The young agent is pacing back and forth across her and Marty's living room. "Mom, there's something I need to tell you."

"Okay."

She stops in her tracks, worriedly looking at her mother. "It's a really big deal and I don't know how you're going to react. So can you just promise me that you'll listen before you say anything?"

"Okay, Kensi, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

The special agent takes out her phone, sending off a quick text to her husband.

A few minutes later the two women watch as Marty steps through the front door and he's not alone.

Julia freeze when he steps through the doorway. Before she knows it, her legs are moving faster than her brain can process.

Donald opens his arms as she bolts towards him. He lets out a grunt at the force she propels herself into his arms.

The older brunette's mind is spinning. Her husband whom she thought was dead has his arms wrapped around her. She thought that she might be dreaming, but the strength in his hold makes her think that maybe it is all real and somehow her dreams have come true. "You're real. Please tell me this isn't a dream."

The former marine tightens his hold on his wife and just breathes in her scent. "I'm real. I've missed you so much, Juls."

The younger couple watches on as her parents reunite after being apart for so long. Marty wraps his arm around his wife's shoulders, pulling her into his body and places kiss to the top of her head. "I guess what they say is true."

Kensi wraps her arms around his waist, taking in the beautiful scene that plays out before her. Her parents are back together. The little girl inside her is in complete and utter disbelief because she never knew she wanted this to happen until now. "What's that?"

"Love conquers all."

She looks up into his eyes and can't help the sheen of tears reflect in her eyes.

His eyes lock with hers and he can she the joy of a little girl getting something back that she once lost. Leaning down, he presses his forehead to hers, saying nothing and everything at the same time.

* * *

Kensi and Marty make their way into the kitchen to give the lost loves time to catch up. For some reason she thought that her mother would be more upset with her father's sudden resurrection. She thinks about what her husband said earlier about love conquering all and how true it rings.

She looks at him, leaning against the counter and the trance he seems to put her in every time she looks at him. If she were to put herself in her mother's shoes and something were to tragically happen to Marty and he died, but then years later suddenly shows up at her doorstep of course it wouldn't matter to her. She would absolutely not think about anything other than the fact that she had him back.

As the thought of her loosing him creeps into her mind, she's filled with an agony she's never known before.

Marty sees the lost look on his loves eyes and walks over to her. The tears he's met with when she lifts her head breaks his heart into a million little pieces. He knows where her head went because his went there too.

His arms wrap tight around her and a sense of love, complete and unadulterated love washes over her entire being. He does that for her. "I love you. I love you so much, Marty."

"I love you, too, baby. There are no words that describe how much I love you." Her fingers grasp his shirt, she can't seem to get close enough to him.

They stay wrapped up in each others arms until Julia and Donald walk into the kitchen with bright smiles on their faces.

Marty looks down at their intertwined fingers, making his lip curl up into a smile. He nudges his wife to look, but her eyes are already there, looking.

"So are you two-" There's almost a childlike sounding hope in the tall brunette's voice as she moves her finger back and forth between her parents.

"We're-" Julia's not quite sure how to answer her daughter but her husband gladly takes over.

The older man can see the hope in his little girl's eyes and can't help but think the same is mirrored in his. He nods as he tries to get the words out. "We're working it out." At those words, the former marine sends a wink in his son-in-law's direction.

They've become quite close over the past few days, Marty and Donald. Kensi didn't think they would get along being so different and all, but just like with her the two bonded from the start.

"So, Julia, I have something for you." The shaggy blonde reaches for his wallet and brings out the old picture, handing it over to its rightful owner.

"Oh, thank god. I thought I lost it."

"You kept it all this time. You kept it safe."

"No, it kept me safe."

Donald wraps his arm around his wife's shoulder, a content smile crossing his face as he places a kiss to the crown of her head.

Kensi smiles that her parents and curls into her husband. Yeah, life can't get much better than this. "You know, I never heard the story behind that picture."

The man seems a bit embarrassed at the attention being put on himself. He's always been a private person when it concerns matters of the heart. "It's nothing major."

Julia whips her head to look at the man she fell in love with so long ago. "Are you kidding, Don? It's when I first knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Really?"

"Really."

_He runs back from the bus that's suppose to take him to base and towards his girlfriend who will hopefully become his wife once he gets back from deployment. "Julia, wait." The marine reaches into his pocket and pulls out a photo of himself. "Here, I want you to have this."_

_"__Why do I need this?"_

_Reaching for her hand, he rubs soft circles on her wrist. "To remind you that no matter where I am in this world, no matter how far apart we are, I'll always be with you. You have my heart, Juls, and you'll always have it." He places one last kiss to her lips before backpedaling to his bus. "I love you."_

_The young brunette smiles tearfully at his retreating form. She didn't even get to tell him that he has her heart, too. He always will. "I love you, too." _

Kensi's shocked at the romantic that she never knew her father was. "Wow!" She wonders why if her mom loved her dad so much why would she leave. "I'm not trying to be rude or anything, mom, but if you loved him so much then why did you leave him?"

"Kensi." She hears a warning tone in her father's voice. One that she hasn't heard in seven years.

"No, Don, it's okay." The older brunette walks across the room and reaches for her daughter's hand. "Because, Kensi, I didn't know how to handle being a marine's wife anymore. And neither of you know this but a few months after you ran back to your father I was gonna come back home to you two."

Kensi looks to her father, wondering if he knew.

"I saw what life was like without your father and without you and I couldn't go on. I wanted my family back and I was prepared to do whatever it took for you two to forgive me."

"But even after dad's accident, you didn't even come back for me. Why?"

"Because, baby, I thought you would've blamed me for it. And I didn't want that to be our relationship for the rest of our lives."

Kensi pulls aways from her husband and wraps her arms around her mother in a loving embrace. "I love you, mom."

"I love you, too, baby."

The women are drawn out of their moment when their respective husbands both wrap their arms around them in one giant hug and can't help but laugh as they speak in unison. "And we love you both."

They may be weirdos. But they're each other's weirdos. Their broken family is being mended and they couldn't be more grateful.

* * *

_A/N: If there's anything you'd like to see, let me know and I'll see what I can do. Also, thanks for the reviews, guys!_


	30. Chapter 30: Never Again

_A/N: So now that mama and papa Blye have figured things out its time for the Deeks' to make some new plans of their own._

* * *

She wakes at the feel of his touch. His body pressed up against hers as he brings his lips to her ear. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry."

She rolls around to face her husband and the sight that greets her sends her stomach into knots. He has tears in his eyes, trying hold them back. "I'm sorry, too."

At the soft touch of her hand against his jaw, he relaxes. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Promise me something."

"Anything."

He wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her body into his. "Promise we'll never go to bed angry again. No matter how bad a fight or how much we don't want to talk to one another. Promise me we won't ever let something come between us."

That's when it hits her. She missed an entire night with her best friend all because of some stupid argument.

_He raises his voice an octave when she comes into the kitchen and nonchalantly asks him if he's ready. "You wanna tell me what this is?"_

_Her eyes go wide when he holds up the piece of paper, waving it around in the air. "I was going to tell you tonight after your birthday dinner."_

_"__Tell me what?"_

_"__That I applied for a transfer to the LA field office."_

_"__And you weren't going to talk to me, your husband about it first?"_

_"__Oh, just like how you talked to me about your job offer for LA County D.A.'s office?"_

_"__I was still thinking about it."_

_She's seething now, he has the nerve to keep something so important to himself. He's trying to make a decision on his own. It makes her heart drop at the thought. "Yeah, but here's the thing, you and I are suppose to be thinking about it as partners. It effects both us."_

_"__I can't believe you're acting so crazy."_

_"__Crazy? You think I'm acting crazy?" _

_He watches her retreating form walk off towards their bedroom. The tenseness set in her shoulders and the tears he saw begin to form in her eyes make him feel like shit. Honestly, what was he thinking? That maybe she wouldn't find out and they could stay here so she could stay at her job. The job that she loves so much even though he would be giving up an opportunity of a lifetime._

_By the time he makes into the room to apologize, she's already in bed, sleeping as close to edge as she possibly can. He fucked up. He fucked up big time. _

_His whole body deflates in defeat as he goes through the motions of getting ready for bed. He keeps his eyes on her form as he takes his shirt off and changes into a pair of shorts, trying to figure out how to make things better. _

_He gets under the covers, laying on his back as the night envelopes the room. For a few minutes he contemplates reaching out for her to try and reassure both of them that everything will be okay, but he doesn't think he could take her pulling away from him. Letting out a sigh, the lawyer closes his eyes hoping that tomorrow they will sort all of this out._

_Fresh tears escape her eyes when she hears his sigh and feels him turn away from her. She thought she was going about this whole thing the right way. He's sacrificed so much for her career and she wants to do the same for him now. Her husband is an amazing man and if he can put her ahead of him then she can do the same. _

Her heart is literally aching at this point. Sometimes she thinks that maybe it's their immaturity showing out or it's just them trying to do what they think the other wants, but either way their lack of communication is still a work in progress. "I just wanted to do what you've been doing for me."

"What's that?"

"You've been putting my dreams ahead of yours. It's my turn to be the selfless one, baby."

The sunlight forms a halo around her and he doesn't think he could love her any more than he already does. That is until those words leave her lips. He brings his hand up to her jaw, rubbing his thumb back and forth across her cheek in a soothing motion. "You are my dream."

She leans into the palm of his hand, reveling in his touch. "And you're mine, but I think it's time for us to do this. Time to go back to LA where we belong. Where we can raise a family."

"I would love nothing more than that, sunshine, but you've only been at your job for 6 months and you've worked so hard for this."

"I've worked hard to become an agent and I accomplished that all thanks to you." She rolls on top of him, bringing her face an inch from his. "Now it's your turn to go after your dream job."

He told her early on in their relationship that his dream was to one day work for the LA County D.A.'s office and help change the legal system of Los Angeles one public defender at a time.

She leans forward, whispering in his ear. "It's gonna be so sexy when you do a complete overhaul of the public defenders office."

"Oh, you like that huh?"

"Mmhmmm. You working your way through the ranks." She nibbles on lobe of his ear. "Changing the way the social justice system looks at those who come from more impoverished areas." Just thinking about her man helping those in need sends a bolt of electricity through her body.

"Ba-baby."

"Yeah?"

"Why are you still talking?"

"Well, I was kinda opening you would use one of your many talents to shut me uuuup." She lets out a moan when his hands wrap around her thighs and his fingers make their way between her folds. _Magic Hands Marty._

No more words are spoken as the two lovers envelope the moans of the other with their mouths. They continue to work the rest of their clothes off, excitement running throughout both of their bodies at their love for one another and the selflessness of putting the other's needs above their own.

On to the next chapter it is.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you guys like it! It's just the beginning._


End file.
